


~Burning Love on Ground Ice~

by burning_ice_got



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Honor, Killing, Lies, Love, Love Triangles, Pain, Passion, Plot Twists, Romance, Suffering, Thriller, Truth, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_ice_got/pseuds/burning_ice_got
Summary: Love and war have always gone hand in hand, especially in a world where people will do almost anything for power.This is a story about two young people falling in love and fighting to stay together, despite the odds being stacked against them.





	1. "The Starks are valuable"

**Author's Note:**

> (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this. I decided to write my own "Game of thrones" version. Obviously, as a Jonerys shipper, I want to focus on the relationship between those two and how the outside world is going to affect their lives.  
> I don't own the characters, just the storyline.✍(◔◡◔)  
> ⚠Mature content⚠  
> I am sorry for my grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you! ♥

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

** Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)

 

* * *

 

 

**Prologue**

_'Every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin.'_

Stories about the Targaryen dynasty have been told for centuries. The Targaryens were part of a noble family of the vast Valyrian Freehold and owners of the island of Dragonstone. After Old Valyria was destroyed, the Targaryens invaded Westeros using three dragons and conquered it. King Aegon I was the conqueror of six kingdoms, formerly independent. He unified the continent under his rule. The last hold-out, Dorne, joined the new kindom through a political and marriage alliance, forming The Seven Kingdoms.

  
The Targaryens have committed incest to keep the bloodline pure and have the ability to successfully bond with dragons, but as time passed it was believed that this thing has caused throughout history a bizarre and violent behaviour, which some of the Targaryens possessed.

  
A few centuries later, King Aerys II ruled Westeros. Eventually, his madness brought chaos and destruction, not only in The Seven Kingdoms, but also in his family. And everything started with the death of Rhaegar Targaryen, his eldest son.  
In time, a love story took deep roots. Two people fell in love and fought to be together, but the secrets of the past and the cruelty of the world torn them apart and brought sorrow into their lives.

 

* * *

** King's Landing **

Daenerys enjoyed the briny, fresh air of Blackwater Bay. The king didn't give her permission to leave her chamber every day, but sometimes she sneaked out of the Red Keep and walked on the beach. Her only friend was Talisa, a lovely and innocent young girl. She moved from Volantis a few years ago and was Daenerys' handmaid ever since.

[knock][knock]

"Yes?"

"It is me, Princess, Talisa. May I come in?"

"Of course, dear friend. Come on in!"

The door opened and Talisa entered with a tray in her hands, smiling. "Here... I've brought your breakfast, Your Grace."

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you. You can put it on the table."

"Your Grace, you should eat. You didn't eat properly these past few days. It is not good for your health."

"Oh, you're always taking good care of me." said Daenerys caressing her friend's face. "Alright, let us eat together shall we?"

 

* * *

** Winterfell**

[knock][knock]

"Enter!"

"My Lord, a raven arrived from King's Landing" said maester Luwin while handing Ned Stark a scroll.

"Thank you." Ned responded and took the scroll from the maester's hand.

He read it and started to frown, throwing the piece of paper on the table, a sigh leaving his mouth. "Seven hells..."

 

After a while, his wife entered the room and saw his worried, broody face. "What happened, my love?"

Ned pointed at the scroll. “A raven came from Kings Landing with this..."

"Kings Landing? After so many years? What does the Mad King want from you?

"[Sigh] He is coming to Winterfell with his family. After Rhaegar died, it appears his younger son, Viserys, has come of age and he must choose a bride ."

Catelyn raised her eyebrows, shocked. "What?! What does this mean, Ned?”

"It means he is coming for one of our daughters and since Arya is too young..."

 

Cat took in in the news and anger started to fill her guts. "No, no...no! This can't be happening! I won't let Sansa marry his bloody son!"

"I know! I know... I don't like it either, but what could we possibly do?"

"What could we possibly do?! You could tell him NO!"

"You know I can't do that, Cat! He's the fucking king and we must obey his orders! Or did you forget what happened to my father and Brandon?"

"Of course not! That's why we can't let Sansa marry that boy! What will become of her if she goes in that snake pit? Suffer the same fate as your sister?"

"[Sigh] I will see what I can do, love. It appears his son rejected the other eligible maidens. If he doesn't like Sansa, then he will have to marry his sister. Maybe with a bit of fortune..." Ned’s face was sad and he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Fortune?! And what if that boy likes our daughter? Hmm?! What will we do then?"

Ned couldn't answer her question, just looked her in the eyes and his expression said it all. Catelyn left the room slamming the door, angry, without saying another word.

 

* * *

** King's Landing **

Daenerys was reading a book, when a knock came at the door.

"Your Grace? Your father requests your presence in the council room."

"Thank you! I'll come in a few moments.”

[...]

_What would father want to tell me, if he is letting me enter the council room?_ \- Daenerys asked herself, before she opened the door. Inside was her father and all his advisors, including her brother, all sitting at the long table. They were all waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Viserys asked her, "Do you think we have all day waiting for a bloody woman?"

"Now now, son. She's here." said the king, "Come child, step closer.” He was addressing to his daughter now.

She came closer and stopped in front of the stairs, bowing to her father and greeting his advisors: "Father... My lords..."

"So, my dear girl... we have some news for you and your brother. We are going north in a few days. You should pack some things. I've sent a raven to Eddard Stark to inform him about our arrival. Your brother is going to see the eldest girl of their family and make a marriage proposal."

"What?! But father--?!" Viserys whined and tried to protest, but the king cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Silence!" the king demanded, "You will stop being picky and take a bride! I've had enough trying to find you a suitable lady and all I've heard from you were complaints! Enough already!"

 

Lord Varys turned to face the prince and explained him the situation. "Your Grace, we talked and we've come to the conclusion that we need to strengthen our position. Northmen are proud. You know what happened with your brother 17 years ago. Their hatred against us could lead to unpleasant surprises, especially now that winter is coming. The North is by far the largest of the Seven Kingdoms. Therefore the Starks are more valuable than any other house."

"Ha!” the king interjected in annoyance, “Our position is quite clear! I am the king! They won't dare to move a fucking finger. Ned Stark already knows what happens if someone commits treason. If he'll make a wrong move again, I will roast him and his damn family alive, like I did with his bloody father and his brother. I'm not going there to make peace! He should be thankful he's still The Warden of the North!"

"Forgive me, my king, I didn't mean to--"

"Yes you did, you poisonous spider." the king said, visibly annoyed. "You really think I will simply forget what they did to my son and go there to make peace with them?! Never! Targaryens will always take what's theirs with fire and blood! And if I want his damn daughter for my son, I'll take her!"

Daenerys felt uncomfortable listening to her father. His words were harsh.

"And you," the king pointed at Viserys, "you know those northern fools are difficult to control. There's a thousand miles between us and Winterfell and soon the winter will be upon us all. We need an advantage and a way to put an end to other unpleasant surprises. They are always complaining about something! We need that girl! If you deny again, then you'll marry your sister! That's the last option, do you understand?"

Hearing this, both Daenerys and her brother widened their eyes in shock.

Viserys was dismayed. "What?! Me, marrying her?!"

"I don't want to hear another word! Maester Pycelle!

"Yes, my king."

"Send a raven to Casterly Rock and tell Tywin Lannister I need him in King's Landing. I don't know what's taking him so long to come back. As Hand of the King, he should be here. We'll leave soon and I need him here, not in the Westerlands."

"At once, Your Grace."

Viserys puffed and left the room first, moving at a fast pace with visible anger on his face.

 

* * *

** Winterfell **

Ned Stark's children were outside enjoying the weather. Robb was showing the little ones how to shoot with a bow and arrow, Sansa was sewing as usual with Septa Mordane next to her and Arya was in the Godswood, swinging her tiny sword and practicing with his half-brother, Jon Snow.

Jon was Ned's bastard son. Lord Stark came 17 years ago home with the boy in his arms, after his sister Lyanna died. He went with Robert Baratheon to rescue her, after supposedly Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped her. Robert loved Lyanna and wanted her back; he killed the prince and after that he lost his head. The Mad King punished Ned for supporting Robert, by burning his father and brother alive, who were both at that time in King's Landing.

Catelyn was devastated because of her husband's betrayal, but she forgave him in time. That thing didn't help Jon though. He was always despised by her. Cat was always harsh on him, never hesitating to call him 'bastard'. In fact that's what he was. Probably the son of a whore; Ned never talked with him about his mother.

"Come on, Arya! Sword up!" said Jon. Arya picked up her 'Needle' and attacked her brother, but he sidestepped and Arya fell on her buttocks.

Jon laughed so hard and so loudly. "Ha, ha! Is this funny? I'll give you something to laugh at!" Arya took a handful of mud and threw it on Jon's face; he closed his eyes and widened his mouth after the mud landed on his left cheek. He chased her around the Weirwood tree, both gleefully chuckling.

Ned came there and watched them for a while. Then he made known his presence and told them about the king's arrival day.

"You need to collect all your things and get ready. Soon the king will arrive at Winterfell with his children and we need to get everything ready for their arrival." Jon nodded, picked up his sword and left the Goodswood.

"What are they doing here?" Arya asked.

"Well, it seems that the king wants his son to marry Sansa."

Arya laughed outright at her father. "Seven hells! Does she know already? I bet she will faint when she'll hear this!"

"Arya, you should watch your tongue a little. You are a lady after all." said Ned gently, caressing her head. She reminded him of Lyanna. Both so similar.

"Father, you know I don't want to be a lady. That title suits Sansa, not me" replied Arya. She ran to play with her dire wolf, leaving her father alone and pensive.

 

* * *

** King's Landing**

Daenerys was in her chamber again and started packing some of her favorite gowns, shoes and hair accessories. Talisa has changed her bedsheets and prepared her bath. Looking at the princess, she could see the sadness in her eyes. “Princess, is everything alright?”

“Hmm… [sigh] I'm not sure… but these are father's orders and he is the king, so… “ Talisa felt sorry for her, but she didn't say another word about this matter. The princess was sad enough already.

“Pardon me, Your Grace. If I'm not needed anymore, I'll go pack my things.”

“Yes, go. And please bring my supper in here, when it's ready."

“Yes, Your Grace.” said Talisa, ducking her head before she left the room.

* * *

** Winterfell **

Sansa heard the news about the prince and was beyond happy to know she'll become his queen one day.

"He'll be here soon." she told her friends.

"I've heard he's very handsome." one girl commented.

"I know! Can you imagine that? He's coming here to ask for my hand! Sansa sighed and smiled in excitement.

Arya cropped up in front of them and her unexpected appearance made them all jumpy.

"Arya!!" Sansa exclaimed. "Why are you always sneaking like that?!"

"I'm not. You're the one with her head in the clouds, not me."

Sansa sighed. "Why are you here? I assumed you're 'dancing' again, swinging that ridiculous tiny piece of junk."

"'Needle' is not a piece of junk!"

"Pff! 'Needle'! What a ludicrous name!"

"At least I'm doing something! Not walking dressed in those fancy rugs and sewing and thinking about fanciful crap and fairy dust!! Arya yelled out.

Sansa cuffed her. "How dare you?!" Arya reached for her head and plucked her by the hair.

"You wild animal!! Let go of me!!" Sansa whined. Robb heard the shouts and hastened to stop the wrangle.

"Stop that! Hey, Arya!" Robb released Sansa from Arya's grip. "What are you two doing?!"

Sansa whimpered. "She's an animal!!" Arya let out an angry scream and darted forward to grab her hair again, but Robb interposed between them.

"Stop it!! Go to your chamber! Now!!" Arya muttered something under her breath and fell back.

"She won't get away with this! I'll go tell father!"

"No, you won't! He already has a lot of things to deal with at the moment. Stop acting like a child!"

"It's my fault now?!"

"I'm sure she didn't start to hit you just like that. You've always been spoiled and pissed her off."

"What?! I-"

"I don't want to know anything else." Robb continued. Sansa huffed totally enraged and left.

[...]

Jon was in his chamber, taking his clothes off, when Robb opened the door.

[whistle]" Hey, Snow! Why are you in here? Old Nan is making us steak and kidney pies. Come!"

"Oh, I think I'll pass..."

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Jon answered him with a half smile. “No, I just want to get some rest. Eat one pie for me."

"You're sure you're alright? Did mother say something to you?"

Jon was laying on his bed now. “No, she didn't. But she will if she'll see me in the kitchen.”

"Alright then, Snow!" replied Robb, hitting his right shoulder "Sleep well. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Stark."

He was thinking about the king's arrival. It will be a big deal and he will be more marginalized than he already is. No one will look at him. Not even with the tail of their eyes. A small sigh left his mouth and pain filled his heart.

_No one will ever give a damn about me... -_  Jon thought before his eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

 

* * *

** Kingsroad **

A few days passed since the royal family left Kings Landing and were on their way to Winterfell. On the Kingsroad, the princess admired the northern views. Talisa told her stories about Volantis and her family's shop, but Daenerys didn't seem to listen.

"How do you feel about this situation, Princess?" Talisa asked her eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we will be there for a while. I don't know how things will turn out for you..." said Talisa with a look of concern on her face. "With all due respect, but your brother is a difficult man. I heard what your father intends to do if -"

"I know... I know.” Daenerys sighed and Talisa could see tears forming in her eyes. She reached for her hand, gently squeezing it.

_No one really knows how I feel inside... no one really cares... -_ she thought to herself, looking out the window of the carriage.

[...]

They passed the crossroads and were close to their destination. Daenerys woke up as the carriage passed over a pit hole on the road. In the distance she could see Winterfell. It was a beautiful stronghold and the fresh, cold air was tickling her nostrils.

"We are here." said Talisa looking at her. Daenerys got out of the carriage and joined her family.

 


	2. "A New Feeling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family arrives at Winterfell. Viserys meets his bride to be and Robb is fascinated by the princess and her beauty. However, Daenerys becomes interested in another young man and finds herself thinking about him quite often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you, guys. Thank you for the kudos and your comments. I apologize for my previous mistakes. I am still learning how to use AO3.  
> Lots of thanks to Daenerys1417 for the tips! Make sure to check out her great stories, here, on AO3.

   


  


  


* * *

**   
**

**Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)   


[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)   


[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)   


[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)   


 

* * *

   


** Winterfell **

"Jon! Wake up!" shouted Arya trying to wake up her brother. "We'll be late! They are here!"

"What? Who?" Jon asked her with a sleepy voice, his eyes still shut.

"The king, you fool! Come on!"

Hearing those words, Jon jumped out of his bed, quickly got dressed and rushed out of his chamber following his sister and slamming the door behind him.

   


The courtyard was full of people. Jon took his place behind Arya and pinched her arm, laughing at her reaction.

"I wonder how they look like." Robb whispered to him. "I've never seen the king and his children."

"I think no one did." Jon whispered back.

Robb grinned. "Except maybe the people from King's Landing."

The gates opened and the royal family entered on the back of their horses.

The king dismounted his destrier, Viserys following suit and both went to greet the Starks. Each one of them bowed their heads to their king and prince.

Viserys noticed Sansa and was pleasantly surprised. She was indeed beautiful. Her red hair shining in the light of the morning sun and her eyes as blue as the sky. " My lady..." He kissed her hand, not breaking eye contact with her.

Sansa bowed kindly and smiled at him. "Your Grace..."   


"Lord Stark!" the king called.

"Your Grace..." Ned bowed again to his king. "Welcome! We've prepared everything for your arrival."

The king looked at him with a serious face, not saying a thing for a few moments. Then his expression suddenly changed and he started to laugh.

"Come on, Eddard! Don't be so tense! This is your home." The king patted his shoulder, then he moved in front of Catelyn and kissed her hand. "My lady...Your beauty is a spot of color in this gloomy part of the kingdom." His eyes fell on the young beauty and walked towards her. "She must be your eldest daughter" the king said turning his face to look at Ned. "Beautiful! Just like her mother." Sansa bowed to her king as he moved further to greet the rest of them.

Viserys looked around, but he didn't see Daenerys. "Where is she?" he asked his guard. Before the man could answer, Viserys saw her coming together with her handmaid. She dismounted her horse, capturing everyone's attention and Viserys grabbed her arm. "Where have you been? You have to embarrass us every time, don't you?"

She pulled her arm from his grip, her face expressionless and went to greet the Stark family. As the princess was wearing a cotton hood cap, the people couldn't see her face very well at first. When she moved in front of Robb to greet him, Daenerys took off her hood and a shining, beautiful face bedazed them all.

Robb was speechless. She looked like a goddess with her silver hair loose on her shoulders. Astounding blue eyes and plump lips... she had the perfect features. But those eyes were not looking at him, for a pair of brown ones got her attention.

Jon stood behind his sister, looking at the princess in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. Something he's never seen before in his life.

Daenerys stepped a bit closer to Arya and Jon bowed his head, showing reverence to the princess. She responded with the same gesture and a gentle smile on her face, but this time both gazing deep into each other's eyes.

   


Next she greeted Sansa. Arya, Bran and Rickon bowed their heads and Daenerys gave them some sweet delights.

“Nice to meet you.” said Daenerys caressing their heads. “I hope you like cakes. I've brought you some of my favorites.” Arya and the boys smiled and took the pastry box, thanking her for the present.

Jon watched her the entire time she was interacting with his sister and his brothers and was amazed to see how gentle and sweet she was.

“Now… My lord…” said the king looking at Ned, “Could you please be kind and lead us to our chambers? We've traveled more than two weeks and I'll be more than happy to get some rest.” he added.

“Of course, Your Grace. Please.” Ned politely raised his hand to show them the way, coming behind with Catelyn and the rest of the family.

[...]

The day passed quickly and in the evening, dinner was served. Jon went directly to his chamber. He was never welcomed in the Great Hall. He's never sat at the same table with his brothers and sisters. Nor he has ever eaten there. His place was always in the kitchen and at feasts he used to stay outside, sharing the meal with Ghost, his white dire wolf companion.

Jon found the animal in the woods a few years ago, along with other five pups. He took them home and gave one to each of the Stark children. Ghost has been his only friend ever since.

[...]

Jon brought his supper into his chamber and the dire wolf was waiting for him in there. He used to sneak inside most of the time and sleep in Jon's bed.

“Hey, buddy. How are you doing?” said Jon, ruffling his fur. Ghost opened his eyes and looked at his human, sensing he was a little starry-eyed. Jon took off his boots and threw himself on the bed.

 _[Sigh] Gods, how beautiful she is…_ \- Jon was thinking of the princess, her wonderful facial features, her blue eyes, her supple lips, her beautiful long hair falling on her shoulders and framing her face so perfectly .

He felt strange remembering all those details and ashamed of his thoughts, because he shouldn't even dare to look at her. She was not a random girl. She was the princess of the Seven Kingdoms and he… well, he was just a bastard boy with nothing. He stayed like this for a while, not even touching his meal and fell asleep thinking about her.

[...]

Daenerys was ready to go to bed, when a knock came at the door and made her flinch.

“Yes?”

“Your Grace, it's me, Talisa. I've brought you some extra blankets.”

“Umm...come on in!”

“I am sorry for disturbing you at this hour. I thought you might need some warm blankets. It's really windy in these parts and the chamber could get colder overnight.”

“Thank you. Put them over there. I'll use them if it's necessary.” said Daenerys pointing at the chair next to her bed.

“Good night, Your Grace! Sleep well.”

“You also, Talisa. See you in the morning.” The girl nodded and left Daenerys’ chamber.

She was now alone again and felt a lot of tiredness in her body. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. As soon as she did it, a picture of the boy with brown eyes appeared in her mind. She felt strange and reopened her eyes.

 _Who is he? -_ she asked herself. _I've never seen such mysterious eyes._ She blinked a few times before her eyelids slowly shut and she fell in a very deep sleep.

[...]

The next day, Ned got up early and started to write some lists at his desk. Catelyn woke up and saw her husband focused on the papers in front of him.

“Why aren't you resting, Ned? What are you doing up so early in the morning?” she asked him, yawning.

“I've made some lists with the things we need for the next few weeks.”

“Few weeks? How long are they going to stay here?”

“I don't know that. But I guess longer than we thought.” Cat let out a long sigh and she was mumbling something Ned couldn't understand.

“Patience, my love. Time will pass and they will be on their way back to King's Landing soon.”

“Indeed. Our daughter accompanying them!”

“Cat, we've talked about this…”

“Precisely! We did and you are making no effort to stop that from happening!” she raised her tone, irritated.

“And what would you have me do? Kill the king?”

“That would be a start…” she said half joking. Ned giggled and shook his head, continuing to write.

[...]

Later, a feast was made in honor of the royal family. The king sat at the main table with a cup of wine in his hand, enjoying himself. Daenerys was sitting at another table with his brother and the Stark children, eating a strawberry cake. Robb was staring at her with a smile on his face, trying to get her attention. She looked around to see if that boy was there too, but she couldn't find his face.

“Who are you looking for, little sister?” Viserys asked her with a low voice, leaning closer to her ear, so that only she could hear him.

“No one. Why do you ask?”

“For no particular reason. Just curiosity. Have you seen this place? Looks like a damn tomb. How can they live like this?”

“I think it's beautiful here and quiet. And the air is much fresher than in King's Landing.”

“Fresh air? It smells like goat shit. And dead bodies.” said Viserys with disgust.

“What do you know about dead bodies, brother?”

Viserys answered her question, brow furrowed and annoyed. “First, more than you do. You're just as frigid as an ice block. You have no guts to watch blood flowing from a body. And second, the next time you dare to be insolent, I'll show you how it's done.”

   


Ned Stark observed carefully the king. He had some strange manners and Catelyn felt a queasiness sensation clawing at her throat.

“Look at those nails…” she whispered. “He’s sucking them while he’s eating. Gross…”

Ned almost spat out the wine from his mouth.

“Father,” Rickon interrupted, “I can’t find Shaggydog.”

Catelyn answered in Ned’s behalf. “Son, go to your chamber. It’s time to sleep. Shaggydog is probably wandering around.” She caressed his face and pointed out the door to Robb.

He stood up and came to pick up his little brother. “Come along now. It’s time for bed.”

[...]

Jon was inside of the back shed, his bare bust full of sweat, training with his sword.

Daenerys came outside to get some fresh air. She heard the sharp sound of a blade hitting something rough and followed it. She arrived at the shed and looked through a crack to see what was that sound coming from inside. She immediately saw Jon and her heart skipped a beat. _He is shirtless._ She backed out a little and turned around to go back to the feast, but after a few steps, she stopped. She turned again in the shed’s direction, paused and drew in a deep breath before she knocked.

_[knock] [knock]_

Jon stopped and turned around. “Yes?” the door cracked open and Daenerys poked her head in. Jon was amazed and couldn't move or say anything at first.

“May I come in?” asked shyly the princess.

“Umm… Yes, of course.” Jon answered looking for his shirt.

“Am I interrupting you?”

“No, no, Your Grace. It's umm...it's no problem. Please, come on in.” Daenerys smiled and came inside, closing the door behind her.

“Is that thing dead?” she asked, pointing at the wooden dummy full of cracks in his head.

“Not yet.” Jon smiled bashfully. “Maybe soon.” Daenerys looked at him and admired his handsomeness, then she turned and looked around at the staff in there.

“This is your training place?”

“Not really. But at the moment, I had nothing else to do, so…” Jon was surreptitiously looking at the princess.

Daenerys turned to face him and hold out her hand to him. “I don't think we've met properly. My name is Daenerys.”

Jon hesitated, but the princess didn't move her hand and finally he reached for it.

As soon as their hands touched, they both felt a spark between them. She felt his palms were sweaty and his skin calloused, but an uneasy feeling crossed her entire being. She loved how that felt. He looked so strong and beautiful.

“Jon... Jon Snow.”

“Snow?” Daenerys asked him surprised.

“Yes, well, I am lord Eddard’s bastard son.”

“Oh, I see…” she said, “And why aren't you at the feast? I didn't see you there.”

Jon didn't want to answer that question, but he looked down and tried to find his words.

“I am not really… umm… worthy of that.”

Daenerys' face fell into a confused knit. “Worthy of what?”

“Of sharing the same space with the others. Lady Catelyn is not so fond of me.” he said with visible pain in his eyes.

Daenerys raised her eyebrows and looked down, feeling sorry for him. “I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” They fixed each other with an unwavering stare, without saying anything. She made him squirm and Jon was the first to break the eye contact.

He smiled to himself. “It is not your doing…"

“Not yours either, is it?” she told him with a suave voice. Daenerys was lost again in his eyes for a while, then she came to herself and realized she had to leave.

“I should probably go back… It was nice to meet you, Jon. Thank you for this conversation.”

“Likewise, Your Grace.” And she left the shed, heading back to the Great Hall. Jon continued to look at the spot she stayed on and smiled.

[...]

Viserys sat near Sansa and raised a glass of wine smiling at her and sipping its content. Sansa smiled back at him and blushed, when the prince came over and asked her to accompany him for a walk.

“My lady?” he said reaching for her hand and kissing it. “Would you please go with me for a walk? The sky looks astonishing.”

“I would like that very much, Your Grace.” She smiled and took his hand. They walked outside the door and saw Daenerys coming in their direction.

“My beloved sister!” he said, trying to look a loving brother. “May I ask what are you doing outside without your guards, at these hours? It is very dangerous for a princess to walk unaccompanied.”

“Oh, that's very considerate of you.” Her brother tried to abstain himself, insidiously smiling at her with an irritated look. “I wanted to get some fresh air.” she added.

“Fresh air…” he replied. It was a long pause before he interjected. “Hmph! You go inside. We'll discuss this later.” Daenerys looked at him and said nothing. She greeted Sansa and headed to her chamber.

His enthusiasm was gone. “We should go get some rest, my lady. It's been a long day and this climate change is not a good thing for me. We should go back inside.” Sansa nodded, a bit disappointed, but she followed him. The prince kissed her hand. “Good night, my lady!” he headed to his chamber, leaving Sansa behind.

[...]

Jon Snow was freshly bathed and he was drying his hair with a towel. He's put some logs on the fire and then threw himself onto his bed, half naked, putting his hands behind the nape of his neck. He was daydreaming. Her face appeared in his mind again and his heart started to beat fast. _Why did she come there?_ Jon wondered.

[...]

It was midnight, when Daenerys tried to relax a little taking a bath. The logs were burning in the fireplace and the only thing she could hear was the sound of sparks coming out of the fire. She closed her eyes, settling her head on the edge of the wooden bathtub. The picture of Jon's body popped up in her mind and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _He's absolutely beautiful. [sigh] The most handsome boy I've ever seen._

After a few moments her eyes were wide open, her daydreaming coming to an end. Viserys barged into her chamber. She raised her head scared and bent her knees in front of her upper body, so that her brother couldn't see her lady parts. Viserys looked at his sister with anger and rushed to grab her hair. Daenerys let out a wail sound as her brother grabbed a fist full of it.  


His expression was full of rage. “You little twit! How dare you mock me up in front of that girl?! Tell me now!” he demanded before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water, tossing her onto the floor. Daenerys started to cry and Viserys tilted over, slapping her face. “Little whore! Next time you'll do that again, you'll wish you've never been born! Cunt!” Daenerys was sobbing and didn't dare to look at her brother. She felt so humiliated.

Viserys continued to strike her and Daenerys crouched on the floor, covering her face. Talisa heard the noise inside and entered Daenerys' chamber without knocking. Her eyes widened in shock to see the prince hitting his sister. Viserys' face was distorted with rage. He attacked Talisa and throttled her. “Who the fuck are you to enter like that, without anyone giving you permission?! Hmm?!”

Talisa was choking but she managed to say something. “I… a… am s… sorry, Your G… Grace!” His grip loosened and he let her go, Talisa coughing and trying to breathe again.

"Next time you dare to disturb us will be the last time you'll have a head. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Your Grace..." she answered with a low voice between tears and gasps.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Your Grace." she repeated.

"Good girl!" Viserys gave Talisa a frightening look, before he left.

[...]

Lord Varys was outside, looking over the balcony, when Ned Stark approached him.

“Lord Stark.” he greeted.

Ned ducked his head. “Lord Varys…”

“Thank you for your hospitality, my lord. You’ve been very kind since we arrived.”

“Yes. It’s not my choice, but I have to…” Ned replied frankly.

“Hmm, indeed. The past cannot be changed. And now your daughter has to marry a Targaryen. This is not pleasant for you, I’m sure.”

“What do you want, Varys?”

“Nothing, my lord. I just emphasize the fact that this marriage is definitely not a good thing for your family. And you know that.”

“Why do you care? Aren’t you the king’s little puppet? Helping him bring justice in the realm?”

Varys smirked. “I only help the realm, my lord. Not you or the king. Just the realm.”

“Oh?” Ned raised his eyebrows with a mild disapproval. “I remember that 17 years ago, you were a loyal servant of His Grace. Your whisperers led the Kingsguard to murder us, when we tried to save my sister. Or my memory has faded?”

Varys was edgy. “I only do what I need to do! For my survival and for the people! You nobles are making things worse everywhere you put your feet on and all of that for ambition and power!” After a long pause, Varys whispered with a hoarse voice: “Your sister died because of Robert’s stupidity and you chose to support that.”

Without saying anything else, lord Varys left and Ned’s chest filled with sorrow.

[…]

Daenerys couldn't sleep. She cried all night and her eyes were swollen. Talisa helped her with her bath and then brushed her hair. She was wearing a silk nightgown and on her arms she could see the bruises caused by her brother's brutality. She was in pain. Not a physical one, but a heartache. Why was her brother so cruel all the time? He was so different from Rhaegar. She didn't have the chance to met her older brother, for he died when she was born, but she heard stories about him and his kind-heartedness. Viserys was the opposite of him: cruel and mischievous. He looked more like their father.

“Your Grace, I should let you rest. You didn’t sleep last night at all.”

“It’s alright, Talisa. I want to go outside. Could you please help me get dressed?”

“Yes, Your Grace. As you wish.”

[...]

Jon was in the back yard, training Bran with his bow and arrow. Robb saw them and came closer to speak to Jon.

“Mornin’ Snow! Mornin’ little man! he said ruffling Bran’s hair. He drew near Jon. “How are you doing?”

“I'm just fine. Why do you ask?”

“You know why…”

“Well, I just told you. I'm fine.” Jon answered with a half smile. Robb smiled back and patted Jon’s shoulder. “You know, Snow, I'm really struggling right now. Could you advise me?”

“About what?”

“About the princess.” he said, stirring Jon’s curiosity. “I was really into someone until recently, but with Daenerys’ arrival I'm kind of confused right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I've met a girl a few weeks ago. A beautiful, innocent girl. And I thought I've fallen in love with her, but seeing the princess… knocked me over. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

“Did she spoke to you? Is she interested in you?” Jon asked his brother, hoping for a negative answer.

“No, not really, but I really like her. Did you see those lips? Oh gods, she's so mesmerizing.” They both laughed at Robb’s commentary about Daenerys.

“I don't know what to say, Stark.” Jon told him, shrugging, “I'm not a love expert like you.” Robb smiled and  hit his arm lightly.

“Yeah… You're not. But still, I needed to speak with someone about it.”

“Glad I could help.”

They were silent for a while and then Robb broke that silence.

“Hey, Jon! Just curious… Why didn't you have a girl by now? I mean, you're not as ugly as you appear to be.” he joked.

“I'm not sure I want a girl yet. What could I offer her?”

“Slow down, I didn't say you have to marry her. Just… you know… have some fun.”

“Hey, would you just stop talking about girls? You two make me sick!” Bran shouted as he shot an arrow, but missed the target. Jon and Robb started to roar with laughter and Bran threw a little stone in their direction.

“We'll talk again, when you'll stick your tongue in someone's mouth one day, aye?” Robb commented.

“Ha, ha! Very funny! I will never do such a thing.”

“Oh, well, then maybe you'll stick it in another place. You know what I mean?”

Bran gave them a deadly look, making Jon and Robb bumping into each other laughing boisterously. That laughter faded as soon as they saw Daenerys heading to the Godswood.

“I'll go to speak with her. See you later, Snow!”

Jon didn't respond, just watched him following the princess. He couldn't help, but feel envy at his brother. He's always wanted the beautiful things. Normally, Jon didn't care. But now, things were entirely different.

 […]

Daenerys was picking some flowers, when Robb approached her.

“Beautiful flowers!”

Daenerys jumped up, startled and quickly turned around, facing him.

“Apologies, Your Grace. I didn't mean to startle you.”

She let out a long sigh before she answered. “My lord…”

“Fantastic day, isn't it? If I may, I could show you a beautiful place full of wild flowers.” he suggested, showing a dashing smile.

“Thank you, my lord, but if I'm not too rude…” she said, “If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for today. I am not feeling very well…” Her face was serious and tired. Robb’s smile slowly faltered and apologized to her.

“I am sorry for troubling you, Your Grace.” he said, bowing his head. “If you need something, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly help you.” Daenerys nodded and Robb left the Godswood disappointed.

[...]

Viserys was in the courtyard, walking with Sansa.

“How is the weather in King's Landing, Your Grace? I've heard it's quite warm. Warmer than in the north.” she asked him.

“It is, indeed.” he answered, smiling. “It's positioned near the sea and we have a lot of entertainment there. Lots of festivities and fun.” he continued, now looking at her. She smiled and Viserys offered her his arm.

“I'd like to visit it one day… You know, my mother is a southerner, but she's never told me about the customs in those parts. I've heard ladies talking about you all the time though.”

“Oh, did they? I hope you heard good things about me.” he commented, both chuckling. Viserys turned his head and saw Daenerys going to the Great Keep. He suddenly excused himself and followed his sister.   


   


* * *

   


** King's Landing **

Tywin Lannister came back to King's Landing and was welcomed by Petyr Baelish.

“My lord. It is good to have you back.”

“Lord Baelish…” Tywin greeted him. Petyr pushed the door open for him and both entered The Great Hall. “Where is lord Varys?”

“I’m afraid he is at Winterfell, my lord. The king wanted the spider to go with him.”

“Very well! Then, I’ll go get some rest and tomorrow morning we will start doing our duties.”

“Perfect, my lord.” They bowed their heads slightly to each other and lord Tywin went to the Tower of the Hand.

   


* * *

**Winterfell**

Daenerys was heading back to her chamber alongside with her handmaid. “Little siiisteeer!” Viserys called, coming behind her. She and Talisa fastened their paces, but Viserys got to her and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Daenerys hitched and looked at him scared. “Don't touch me!” she shouted.

“Calm down,” he said, “I just want to spea-”

“The next time you touch me again, I'll go tell father!” she said before he could finish his sentence. Viserys lost his patience and pushed her, backing her against the wall and gripping her jaw. Talisa was scared and watched the whole scene, not knowing what to do.

“You think you are smart, don't you? You always thought that.” Viserys said, placing his other hand on the wall and looking into her eyes. “Let me tell you something. You can try telling father whatever your little heart desires. And if he cares, which I assure you he doesn't, I will leave you in peace. But if not, then I will tell him I'll marry you instead of Sansa and after that, little sister…” he said, coming closer to her lips and whispering to her, “I’ll do to you the same thing father did to our mother.” Viserys let her go and gave Talisa a fearsome look, before he left.

Daenerys was heavily breathing and a few tears wetted her cheeks. “He's mad… Let's go inside, Your Grace.” Talisa squeezed her shoulders and led the princess inside her chamber.

 


	3. "A plot and a new friendship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei is determined to marry her son with Margaery Tyrell. Her decision seems to be a small, but important part of a bigger plan; perhaps a plot against the king.  
> Arya and Daenerys start to develop a beautiful friendship, but soon she will find herself eager to be friends with Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ This story has mature content and/or profanity ⚠

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

  **Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)

 

* * *

 

Kings Landing 

Lord Tywin woke up early in the morning and followed his duties as Hand. The master of coins joined him a few hours later in the council room.

“Good day, my lord”

“It would have been a better day, if you'd been following your tasks by now, instead of managing your whores.”

Lord Baelish frowned and pressed his lips together. “My apologies, my lord. ‘Managing whores’ is the only business I have, for I've not had the privilege of being born in a good family. I had struggles and this is the path I created for myself, so as a master of coins, I assure you brothels are quite good to increase my profits. After all, I'm the one who's paying the Gold Cloaks.”

“As a master of coins you’re in charge of the Crown’s treasury and you advise the king on financial matters. Therefore, your main responsibility is raising money to meet the Crown’s needs, not yours.” Lord Tywin looked at him sideways before he continued. “Now…I’ve been reading this register and it’s not what I've expected. There are a lot of outgoings. Our king is throwing away the money on useless and expensive things. You were supposed to advise him, lord Baelish.”

“I did, my lord. But the king has no interest for the realm. He raised taxes and people are dying outside these walls. I also reckoned and I’m well aware of this situation.”

“You are? Lord Tywin asked him ironically, “Then how do you explain this?”

Tywin Lannister showed him a receipt from the Iron Bank of Braavos.

Petyr’s face dropped. "Impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible, lord Baelish. I've had the opportunity to examine him carefully. His madness is bigger than I thought."

“What is he doing with this amount of gold?”

“Have you seen what he has under the Red Keep? Of course not.” Tywin Lannister stood up. “Tell maester Pycelle to come later at Maegor’s Holdfast.”

"What do you have in mind, my lord? asked Petyr.

"You shall see.”

 

* * *

 

Winterfell

It was a sunny afternoon. Daenerys came outside the keep for a walk to clear her thoughts. Arya was in the back yard near the East Gate, playing with her friends. Daenerys approached her and stopped for a moment to admire her skill in battle. She was a lady, but she didn't act like one and Daenerys could tell she looked more like Jon than the rest of her siblings. She was skinny and fierce. Daenerys wished for a moment to be like her.

“Good day! May I join you, my lady?” she asked, capturing Arya’s attention.

“Princess Daenerys!” Arya interjected, her face brightening. She ran toward Daenerys, stopping in front of her. “You're so beautiful. I've never had the chance to talk to you.” Arya told her.

A big smile appeared on Daenerys’ face. “You have that chance now.”

“I know the great tales of your ancestors and their dragons. Visenya is my favorite.”

“Is she? I can tell why! She was a great warrior like you are.” Daenerys replied with enthusiasm.

“Not only that. She was a dragon rider. When her husband, King Aegon I conquered Westeros, she rode Vhagar.”

The princess was surprised. “Oh my…! You really know a lot about Targaryens.”

Arya continued to smile proudly and watched the princess moving in the middle of the yard. “So, little warrior,” she said ripping off her toga and knotting the fabric to make it look like pants. “would you like to teach me some tricks?” she continued, grinning cheerfully.

Arya was astounded and smiled with excitement, running to pick up a wooden sword and handing it to the princess. The butcher's boy stepped aside and watched.

“Hold your sword with one hand. Strong wrists are the key for a good fight. Feet and knees apart. Sword up! Now… release the tension and relax your back and arm. Focus on your movements. Rhythm and mental aspects are really important. You must fight with your mind also and be able to anticipate my next move. Let's do this!” Arya makes her first attack move and Daenerys wisely parries it with the forte of her sword.

“Good! You learn quite fast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was at the stables and heard noises coming from the back yard. He went there and saw Daenerys and Arya fighting with wooden swords. He looked at them and couldn’t believe his eyes. The princess was parrying every attack and Arya was showing her how to swing the sword. She looked so beautiful. Her long silver hair blowing in the wind, her laughter...

She spotted out Jon and stopped fighting, smiling back at him. Arya noticed the tenderness in their looks and smirked at Jon. Butterflies were swarming in both of their bellies.

Jon's heart felt like it's coming out of his chest. She came closer, Arya following her and holding her hand.

“I can see you two became good friends.” Jon told them, making Daenerys laugh.

“My goodness, what are you talking about? She's officially my best friend and sword fighting teacher!” Daenerys bent over to plant a kiss on Arya’s head.

“Isn't she beautiful, Jon? I can't stop looking at her!” said Arya. Daenerys and Jon fought the blush, but one thing was clear: he couldn't stop looking at her either.

Robb made his way to the back yard and saw Daenerys in Jon's company. He faked a smile and greeted them.

“Good day, Your Grace! Jon..."

"Good day, my lord."

"May I have a word, Princess?" Daenerys nodded and Jon went with Arya to continue the sword fighting, giving them some space. “Your Grace, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go for a walk with me. It's warm outside today and I could show you the surroundings" He noticed her dress and blinked a few times.

"I guess a walk would be very relaxing. If you don't mind, I'd like to change my dress first. This one is... well, you see."

Both giggled and Robb offered her his arm. "Of course, Princess."

All this time, Jon was looking at them with the tail of his eye. He swallowed hard when he saw them leaving together arm in arm, Arya noticing his scowl.

"Jon are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'll go help the blacksmith. See you later." He pulled his sister in for a hug and left.

Jon didn’t go to the armory though.  He went directly to his chamber and locked the door. Letting out a long sigh of sadness, he propped himself against it and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

 _What on earth is going on with me?_ His shoulders sagged and a painful feeling invaded his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb and Daenerys were near the Glass Garden, walking and chatting. He had his hands clasped behind his back and looked constantly at the princess, while she was talking.

“So, you say you’ve never visited other places except Kings Landing?”

“No, not at all. Father doesn’t allow me to leave the Red Keep.” She said smiling to herself.

“That’s really unfortunate. Maybe you’ll marry soon and you’ll have the chance to scour the world.”

“Maybe…” she said half smiling.

 “Your Grace, I wanted to ask you something. May I?”

“Of course.”

“Today I saw you in the backyard with my sister...” he paused, “…and Jon. Did he bother you?”

“What? Why would he do that?”

“I don't know… But I don’t think it’s good for you to be seen in his company.”

Daenerys stopped and gave him a harsh look. “And why is that so?”

“With all due respect, but you’re a princess and he is a –“

“A what?” she asked him with irritation in her voice. “Go on. Continue, please.”

“Your Grace, I—“

She was indignant and interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. “How can you even think to call him that? He is your brother, my lord.”

“I know, but his name is Snow. And people will look askance at you. Especially your family.”

“This has nothing to do with my family. You just enjoy to call him that. Look, I don't know what you want to prove, but I assure you my lord, I'm not the right person to listen to your complaints. Excuse me…”

Robb was dumbfounded. He just stood there and watched her walking away from him.

 

* * *

 

 Casterly Rock

 _Casterly Rock was the ancestral stronghold of_ _House Lannister_ _. Located in_ _the Westerlands_ _, Casterly Rock had a major goldmine located underneath and was one of the most productive in the realm, providing House Lannister with their wealth._

 _As Wardens of the West, the Lannisters ruled over_ _the Westerlands_ _for hundreds of years. Their house sigil was represented by a golden lion on a crimson background._

_[…]_

_Jaime Lannister, Tywin’s eldest son was a member of the Kingsguard. Cersei was named Wardeness of the West, after her father became ‘Hand of The King’ to Aerys II Targaryen._

_She was betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen, but eventually the king annulled their engagement and Cersei married Robert Baratheon, former Lord of Storm’s End._

_Their son_ _Joffrey Baratheon_ _was actually the product of the_ _incestuous_ _relationship between_ _Cersei_ _and her brother_ _Jaime_ _. They conspired to keep their relationship and secrets hidden and Cersei claimed that her son was actually fathered by_ _Robert Baratheon_ _._

_Shortly afterwards, Robert killed prince Rhaegar in the ‘Battle of the Trident’ and as punishment he was beheaded. Since then, Cersei lived in her family’s ancestral home and ruled The Westerlands._

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, mother!”

“It is now.” She said and kissed Joffrey’s forehead. “Come. Walk with me.”

They walked to the flower garden and sat on the bench. “What is it mother?” Joffrey asked with a bored tone in his voice.

She drew a deep breath before she answered.    “I consulted with your grandfather and we’ve came to the conclusion that it’s time for you to get married.”

Joffrey stood up and looked at his mother confused. “What?”

“Lady Olenna of House Tyrell will come here with Margaery. She spoke with father and wants you to meet her granddaughter. She’ll be here in a few days.”

Joffrey answered with a sneer. “I don’t want to meet that girl! What’s the meaning of this?!”

“My sweet boy, I—“

“I’m not a boy anymore! And you should stop calling me that! I don’t care about that old crone and her granddaughter. I won’t marry anyone!”

Joffrey moved restlessly. “Son, listen to me. The Tyrells have a great army and resources. Father has big plans for us and we must do whatever it takes to help him.”

“Why should I do that? I am not a damn prince! And I am sure I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” he screeched.

“Of course you are. But this will be for your own benefit.”

“You don’t say!” he laughed ironically.

“I am serious, Joffrey.”

“Yes? Well, surprise me!”

Cersei batted her eyelashes and tilted her head, looking in her son’s eyes. “How about becoming a prince soon?

 

* * *

 Winterfell

Jon was at the stables, brushing the mane of his horse. His father approached him and smiled.

“He likes it.”

Jon turned to face Ned and greeted him. “Father…”

“I’ll go hunting tomorrow. Do you want to come?”

“I think it’s best if you take Robb with you. He’s a better hunter.”

Ned patted his shoulder. “Alright then, son. As you wish.” As he was ready to leave, Jon called him.

“Father!”

Ned looked at him again. “When will you tell me about my mother? Is she still alive?”

His father felt sadness filling his chest and his lips were quivering. He tried hard to fight the tears. “Soon… we’ll talk soon about her. I promise.” Jon nodded. Ned looked down and smiled, then he turned around and Jon watched him go inside the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

After sunset, Daenerys sneaked out of her chamber and went to the Library Tower. Jon saw her from across the courtyard and hid behind the corner of the Guest House, contemplating her.

He surveyed the place to see if someone could notice him and at long last decided to follow her. His heart was racing. _What am I doing?_ For a slight moment he wanted to turn back, but finally he reached the latch of the door and held his hand on it for a few seconds, hesitating.

Jon bit his lips and opened the door. The candles were lit and their flames flickered with warm light. He looked around, but wasn’t able to see her.

Then suddenly, he heard a noise behind the last bookshelf and peeped at her through the narrow openings between the books. Jon gazed at her for a moment and mistakenly pushed a book, which fell on the floor.

The sound made Daenerys turn around with a jump.

“I am sorry, Your Grace! I had no intention to startle you.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Jon…What are you doing in here?”

He came closer to her and answered softly with a coy smile. “I don’t know…”

Daenerys observed him staring and felt a tingly sensation in her heart.

“I was looking for a book about your family ancestry. Could you help me with that ladder, please?” Jon nodded and moved it in front of the bookshelf. “Thank you.”

Daenerys climbed the ladder and smiled down at him. “There are so many books in here…”

“Yes. Well, maester Luwin has brought a lot of them from the Citadel.”

“Oh, the Citadel... They have the best healers there. Did you know that?”

“And so many books that no man can hope to read them all.”

Daenerys smiled to herself and opened a book, turning over the pages. “I think I found something really interesting. _‘The long night’_.” As she began to climb down, her whole body began to buckle, unbalancing the ladder. Her feet slipped and she fell into Jon’s arms.

“It’s alright. I got you…” he said almost whispering.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck and their faces were only a few inches apart. They stayed like that for a while, Jon holding her in his arms. Daenerys noticed him staring at her lips and felt her knees getting weak.

Jon came to himself and cleared his throat, placing her gently with her feet on the floor.

“Thank you…” she said. Both exchanged glances and her cheeks flushed.

“There’s no need for thanks, Your Grace.”

“Daenerys.” She said in a quiet voice. Jon was puzzled. “You may call me by my name when no one’s around.”

“Uh…I don’t think I can do that. You’re a princess and I am—“

“I’m just a girl. And you’re just a boy. Titles and family names don’t matter to me.” Jon was astonished.

Daenerys took a seat at the table. “I don’t like to be called all the time ‘Your Grace’.” she said rolling her eyes. “It’s a little annoying.”

He looked at her and remained silent. The princess signaled him to join her and smiled meekly at him.

Jon sat down next to her and started to fidget in his chair.

“Jon…I want us to be friends if you don’t mind.”

Her beauty was captivating. “You can count on me. Always…” he replied. His gaze was deep as was hers and they became aware of the chemistry between them.

Daenerys smiled lovingly at him. “So, will you call me by my name?” she asked him with an unsophisticated innocence.

He smiled back. “If that’s what you want… so be it. Daenerys…”

The way her name sounded when he pronounced it, made her heart flutter. It was so suave.

Her smile broadened. “That’s better.”

They were quiet for a while and then Jon stood up. “[sigh] I think I should go to my chamber now. I don’t want to cause you problems.”

“Alright then. I’ll stay here for a while longer.”

In a split second, she was up too and came closer to Jon. Standing on her tiptoes, Daenerys reached his right cheek and planted a small kiss on it. “Good night… Sleep well...” she added in a murmur.

His facial hair chafed her lips and he could feel her warmth. “Good night, Daenerys…”

Before he left, Jon looked one more time at her and smiled. Daenerys stared blankly at the door after he closed it behind him.

 


	4. "The White Wolf" - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feelings are being shaped between Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. Unexpected and unfortunate events take place, not only in Winter Town but also at Winterfell. The princess is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ This story has mature content and/or profanity ⚠

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

  **Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)

 

* * *

 

 

Jon entered his chamber and slammed the door, leaning against it and exhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and touched his cheek on the same place Daenerys kissed him earlier. _Daenerys… –_ he thought and remembered how close he was to her lips and how warm was her touch.

He threw himself on his bed _. I can’t understand how a single person can be so wonderful… No one has ever spoken to me that way... She’s a princess, but even so, she has never treated anyone with superiority. [sigh]_

His eyelids closed and her face appeared in his mind. He could see her like she was in front of him. Every detail of her eyes and plump lips, her silver hair and her heady scent.  She smelled like winter roses and her hands were so soft around his neck. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple and he could feel his irregular heartbeats. Jon was so drawn to her and didn’t know why. “ _Daenerys Targaryen”…_ he mumbled, his eyes glittering with joy.

 

* * *

 

Before dawn, Daenerys awoke at the sound of a growl. She got out of bed and put a robe on, following the noise. When she stepped out of her chamber, she saw her guards missing  and a shadow disappearing around the corner. She felt a lump in her throat. A drop of cold sweat broke out and slid down her back, but she kept walking and followed that shade. Daenerys crept downstairs and went through a dimly-lit gallery.  

Jon was at the end of it, twisting a key in the door lock. In his company a huge white wolf waited for him to open the door. With his ears up and pointed forward, Ghost sensed the princess and turned around, his muscles tightening up.

Daenerys saw his red eyes and jerked, Ghost coming in her direction at a fast pace. Jon saw him moving and his eyes caught sight of the princess.

"[whistle] Ghost! Come here!" The dire wolf continued to walk toward Daenerys and she jumped up in fright. She backed against the wall and jerked her hand when Ghost tried to sniff her.

Jon came near his furry friend and petted him. "It's alright. He won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" she asked him with a tremble in her voice.

Jon giggled. "Yes. He's a good boy. And he seems to like you!"

Daenerys relieved her mental strain and smiled, holding out her hand for Ghost to sniff it. "He's huge. What kind of wolf is this size?"

"He's a dire wolf."

"A dire wolf? I thought dire wolves are extinct."

"Apparently not. I found him in the Wolfswood when he was a cub. In fact, each one of my brothers and sisters has one."

"Oh, I didn't notice they have."

“We keep them out of sight. Your family might not feel comfortable in their presence.”

Daenerys stooped down and fondled Ghost’s ears. “He’s gorgeous …” She raised her eyes and noticed Jon staring at her. _Those eyes..._ She quickly chased that thought away. "There's your chamber?" she asked him pointing at the end of the hallway.

"Yes."

“Oh… I heard you upstairs and I thought… Never mind.”

“I am sorry. I was to see my brother. I didn’t want to frighten you.” he replied, his voice soft.

Jon stepped closer and she felt a nervous tremor. “No, no. It’s alright. I... I should go back.” As soon as she finished her sentence, Jon leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly, his lips lingering on it for more than a fleeting moment.

Daenerys let out a small sigh and felt like the ground is crushing beneath her feet.

“Take care, Daenerys.”

She nodded, turned around and rushed up the stairs. When she arrived at the top she felt flustered and her heart pounded like a drum. Leaning against the wall, she placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. _Jon…_ His scent was giddy. She involuntary touched her lips at the memory of Jon kissing her cheek. _This is not right… I can’t feel this way about him._

“He is my friend…” She kept repeating herself those words, while heading back to her chamber.

 

* * *

 

Viserys went to visit Sansa in her room. He has ignored her for the past few days and he wanted to speak with her.

[knock knock]

“My lady, it's me, Viserys. May I come in?”

“Enter, please!” she said, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair. The door opened and Viserys came inside, closing it behind him.

“Sansa… I want to apologize for my distant behavior towards you. These past days were a total mess.”

“There's nothing to apologize for, Your Grace. I fully understand that.” she answered him with excitement in her voice.

“I've brought you something. Something worthy of a beautiful woman.” he said smiling and gazing at her.

He took her hand and placed a delicate necklace on her palm. “Your Grace, it's lovely. Thank you very much!”

“May I?” Viserys asked her, taking back the jewel to put it around her neck. Sansa nodded and turned around, lifting her hair up with her hand.

“It looks good on you.” he said softly.

Viserys stared at her pretty face and came closer, his hand cupping her face and his thumb caressing her chin. “You're like fire, my lady…” he whispered and came even closer, feeling her breath on his lips. He gently kissed her and then stopped to look into her eyes again. He saw she wanted more.

Their lips were connected again, this time Viserys kissing her with more passion. Sansa was breathless. Their kiss broke for a few seconds, both gasping for air. Sansa grabbed his waist and welcomed his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes, they were interrupted, Ned Stark knocking on the door.

“Sweetie, are you in there? May I speak to you for a few moments?”

“Yes, father. Come on in!” Ned entered her chamber and stopped, surprised to see the prince in there.

“My lord…” Viserys greeted him and left, looking one more time at Sansa, both smiling.

“My child, I… you know this is kind of inappropriate. It's not good to be alone with a boy in your chamber.”

“He's not just a boy. And soon he'll be my husband. I don't think that's a wrong thing.”

“Sweetheart, he's not proposed to you yet. Officially, you're not betrothed, so these sort of meetings shouldn't be –“

“What can I do for you, father?” she interrupted him. “You said you wanted to speak to me. What is it?”

“[sigh] Well, I wanted to ask you about this situation, but I can see there's no problem. I was worried you don't like the idea of becoming his wife.”

“And why wouldn't I? I'll be his queen. That's something I've ever longed for.” she said, clenching her hand around her necklace. “I'm in love with him and I know he feels the same way.” she confessed.

Ned wasn't able to say another word. He was staggered. He just nodded and kissed her forehead, before he left her room.

 

* * *

 

Jaime Lannister arrived from Winter Town and entered the East Gate on horseback. Stark soldiers greeted him and closed the gates.

“Polliver, take my horse to the stables and give him fresh water and hay.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Near the armory, Ser Rodrick and Jon helped the blacksmith to unload iron from a cart.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning, Ser Jaime!” the old man answered.

Jaime glared at Jon. “You, boy! Come here.” Jon stepped closer and greeted him. “You are …?”

“Jon Snow, Ser.”

“Ah, of course. Ned Stark’s bastard.” Jon frowned at him, but remained silent. “Go and tell your lord father to –“

“He doesn’t have to. I’m here.” Said Ned, coming towards them. “What do you need, Ser Jaime?”

“Did you manage to speak with King Aerys?”

“No. He doesn’t leave his chamber and wants to be alone. Why?”

“I was in Winter Town. Some of our guards were murdered last night and hanged on a tree near the tavern. I believe your men did this. People are questioning this marriage between your daughter and the prince.”

Ned looked anxious, but tried to regain his composure. “Are you sure my men did that?”

“Who else, lord Stark? The king has to know about it. It’s not the first time northmen do these kind of deeds.”

Jon listened carefully and was concerned for his father.

“Son, go to your chamber. Tell the others to do the same.” Jon nodded and ran to find his siblings. “Ser Jaime, I will try to find the culprits and end this—“

“You do what you must, my lord. But I will have to inform the king. The next attack could be upon us.” Jaime bypassed Ned Stark and went directly to the Great Keep.

[…]

Robb was already in his chamber. He went hunting early in the morning with his father and was exhausted.

[knock][knock]

“Enter!”

“Gods, Robb! I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Jon was relieved to see him.

“What happened? Why are you so fagged?”

Jon tried to catch his breath. “Father said we should not leave the keep today. Someone killed Targaryen and Lannister  guards in Winter Town.”

Robb stood up at once. “What?!”

“Jaime Lannister is suspecting our men. He went to inform the king. Father looked really concerned…”

Robb rushed to open the door, but Jon grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?”

“I must go and be by his side.”

“No! You can’t! Father said—“

“I don’t care what father said! I’m going!” he shouted and pulled his arm from Jon’s grip, leaving him behind.

 

* * *

 

Finally, after so many days the king came out of his chamber. The news disturbed him and everyone could see he’s enraged. Especially Ned. Viserys sat beside his father and sneered at the people inside the Great Hall.

“They are all fools. Just look at them.” he whispered to his father.

“Lord Stark!” the king called.

Ned stepped forward and ducked his head. “Your Grace…” Shortly after, he saw Robb entering the Great Hall and joining his mother.

“I understand that some of my men have been slaughtered outside these walls. Could you explain why did you allow this to happen?”

“I am sorry, Your Grace. I found out only today about this matter.”

“That is interesting… So, you are telling me you cannot control your men.”

“No, Your Grace. I just didn’t expect this to happen.”

“Tell me again, lord Stark. What is the duty of a warden?”

“To protect the land against a potential danger, Your Grace.”

“Good! And how did it come to this? We all represent one kingdom! One! Your people knew their king is coming for your daughter and still, somehow they managed to commit treason under your command! Wasn’t this your responsibility, my lord? To keep away potential dangers?”

Ned looked at his king. “I am, Your Grace. I will try to find those who wronged you and bring them to justice.” Catelyn looked disquieted at her husband and Robb clenched his fists.

“Don’t try, Eddard! Bring them! I will show them what it means to threaten a king!” he paused for a short while and then continued: “Where are the rest of your children?”

“In their chambers, Your Grace.”

“Ser Barristan, go get them here! And my daughter also.”

Ned and Catelyn panicked and the king smirked at them.

“Don’t worry, my lady. I won’t hurt them.”

Shortly afterwards, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard entered the Great Hall accompanied by the Stark children and Daenerys Targaryen.

“Little lords and ladies… dear daughter … Come! Step closer!”

Sansa, Arya and their brothers joined Robb and Daenerys stood next Ser Jaime.

“Daenerys, child. Come beside your brother.” She gulped once and followed her father’s order. Viserys touched her hand, but rapidly she pulled it away.

“Where is the other one?” the king asked, but Ned looked confused. “Your bastard boy. Where is he?”

Catelyn looked at the king with a thin-lipped displeasure. Before Ned could answer, the doors opened and a guard pushed Jon inside.

Daenerys looked at him worried as he advanced and took his place behind his family.

“Boy, come here!” the king demanded.

Jon was hesitant. Each pair of eyes in that room looked at him, stepping closer to the king. At the bottom of the stairs, Jon stopped and bowed.

The king laughed. “Just look at that! He’s a misbegotten child, but has more grace than all of you! If he wouldn’t wear those clothes, I could say he’s royal!”

Jon and Daenerys exchanged glances and she felt so ashamed. He could see her eyes glistening with tears.

“You remind me of someone…” the king suddenly said, looking into Jon’s eyes. “The noble lord Stark! This one is a product of your dishonor,” he added glancing at Catelyn, “but you raised him well.”

Jon flushed with anger. “Go, child! Join your family.” The king dismissed him and looked once more at Ned, before he stood up.

“Lord Stark, look at your children. At your family. It would be a pity to start off our alliance on the wrong foot.”

 

* * *

 

 Kings Landing

Maester Pycelle and Petyr Baelish arrived at Maegor’s Holdfast. Tywin Lannister was already there waiting for them.

“Good evening, my lord!” both greeted Tywin.

“Finally…”

Petyr and Pycelle exchanged looks. “Shall we go, my lord?” the maester asked.

“Just a few moments. Someone has to join us.”

Afar off, they saw Hallyne the Pyromancer approaching. “Good evening, my lords! Follow me.”

The three men followed the alchemist through a secret passage and reached the cellar. He opened the wooden door and led the men inside. Petyr was dumbfounded. “Wildfire…”

On each side of the cellar, the long shelves were loaded with big round bottles full of wildfire.

“Seven Gods… What is this?”

Tywin looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Now you can see why our king is using braavosi gold.”

“How many of these are in here?” Petyr asked the old man.

“Over six thousands, my lord.”

“Over six… and you’ve created them all for the king?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“What is he doing with these?”

“I don’t know. He paid for everything we needed and we followed his orders. Since last year we created more than one thousand.”

Lord Baelish listened, mouth agape with incredulity.

“This means only one thing.” Tywin uttered with an unfeeling look, “And we must stop it.”

 

* * *

 

Winterfell

People started to leave the Great Hall. Robb glimpsed at Daenerys and tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. On her way out, the princess caught sight of her handmaid and called her. Robb noticed how pretty that girl was.

The courtyard was crowded with people, but Daenerys  could see Jon twisting his way through it. She felt her heart aching and followed him to the stables.

“Jon!” she called him out loud, running after him. He didn’t pay attention to her, just kept walking and  Daenerys followed him inside.

Jon avoided looking at her. “You shouldn’t be in here, Your Grace.”

The princess blinked her tears back and moved closer. “I am so sorry… I hate the way my father spoke to you. [sigh] Please, look at me…” Her lips quivered and tears flowed down her cheeks. Placing both hands on his face, Daenerys searched his eyes, but Jon still looked away.

“Please…” she begged again. Jon squeezed his eyes shut briefly and then turned his head to look at her. She slowly stroked his chin and jaw bone. “I am sorry…” Looking down shamefaced, the princess shed tears.

Jon gently lifted her chin and gazed at her intently. “This is not your fault… I am who I am and I can’t change that.”

“No…I—“

“Please, leave… I don’t want to bring you trouble.”

Unexpectedly, Daenerys embraced him and leaned her head on his chest. Jon was awestruck. He wrapped his hands around her tiny body and kissed the top of her head. Pulling away from his hug, Daenerys wiped off her tears and left.

Jon wanted to stop her, to pull her back into his arms and hold her tight, but he couldn’t move. He just watched her moving away.

 

* * *

 

“It’s already midnight.” Catelyn looked outside from the window.

Ned took her hand. “Come, my love. Let’s get some sleep.”

“I don’t think I can. I am afraid, Ned.” she whispered.

Lord Stark hugged her. “I know. I am afraid too…”

A few moments passed and the dire wolves started to howl. They turned to look outside and saw the Library Tower on fire.

“Wait here!” Ned Stark stormed out of the room and ran to find help.

The courtyard was full of bustle. Men and women were running all over the place, carrying buckets full of water.

The king watched the entire scene from the balcony and laughed. “Now this is entertainment!”

 

* * *

 

Daenerys saw the tower on fire and the courtyard full with people moving hectically. Disquiet filled her body. She wanted to help.

 Whitout any hesitation, she rushed outside her chamber, running down the hallway. At the end of it, one of her guards crawled across the floor, his throat slashed and grabbed her gown staining it with blood.

“Run…” he managed to utter before he died.

She looked at him with terror and rushed down the stairs, knowing the keep is no longer safe.

At the bottom of the stairs she heard a noise and stopped, her heart pounding in fear. Shortly after, another guard fell on the ground chocking on his own blood.

She shrieked in fear and tried to run but someone pulled her arm and put a knife to her throat.

“If you scream, pretty doll, you’re dead.”


	5. "The White Wolf" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wildling kidnaps the princess and takes her to the Northern Mountains. There, a larger group of wildlings awaits news about the king's death.  
> Jon leaves Winterfell to save Dany, but soon he falls into the hands of a savage. Ghost comes to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ This story has mature content and/or profanity ⚠

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

  **Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)

 

* * *

 

 

The man dragged her inside a larder and tossed her onto the floor. Observing her Targaryen features, he figured out who she was.

“What a surprise! We came here to find the king and we stumbled upon his fucking daughter!”

Daenerys was paralyzed in fear and tears kept flowing from her eyes. “What do you want from me?” she asked with a trembling voice.

The man slowly traced his knife across her skin. “You are coming with me…” he whispered with a malicious smile. He ripped her gown and used a shred to tie her hands and another one to make a gag for her mouth.

Leaving the keep, the man dragged her in the sewers near the East Gate. Daenerys struggled to get rid of him, but the man hit her in the face and she collapsed.

[…]

Jon was outside helping the others to extinguish the fire, when he heard Talisa crying and screaming in despair.

“Help me! Someone! The princess!”

Robb reached her with great haste and grabbed her shoulders. “What is wrong?!”

“My lord! The princess! I can’t find her!” Jon threw the bucket on the ground, feeling a sense of dread.

“What?!" Robb asked.

“Two guards are dead in the hallway and the princess is nowhere to be found!”

Jon ran inside and saw a maid agonizing on the floor. She was stabbed in the belly and was breathing with difficulty. He stooped over and placed his hand over her wound.

“Shh, shh…It will be alright... Where are the others?”

“The children a…are hiding in a passage [cough]. They s…saw me…”

“They?”

“Wildlings…one of them took the princess…”

Jon was aghast. “Where?! Tell me!” She pointed towards the sewers, before she drew her last breath.

Jon hasted to the stables.

“Snow! Where are you going?!” Robb asked.

“Wildlings! Go tell father! And find the rest! They are hiding somewhere!” He got on his horse and rushed outside the East Gate, heading to the Wolfswood.

“Jon!” Robb bawled. “Where the fuck is he going?!”

Talisa seemed frightened and bewildered. Robb placed his cloack on her shoulders and held her hand. “Don’t worry…We will find her, I promise. Come with me…”

 

* * *

 

The wildlings served no king or queen. Since the Seven Kingdoms were united into a single realm, people built the Wall and the Free Folk were unlucky to be on the wrong side. They were rebels descended from the First Men and lived beyond the Wall for generations. The men from the Night’s Watch kept them away from the northen lands and since then, the wildlings sought revenge. Launching frequent raids against the northernmost regions, in the last hundred years they slaughtered people in their attempt to invade the Seven Kingdoms, proclaiming that those lands were theirs.

Hearing the news about the king coming north, the wildlings believed this is a good opportunity to put an end to his reign and take back their lands.

[…]

Ned Stark found out about the wildlings attack and that his family was in danger. The keep was in an uproar. People were scared and some of the household were already dead.

The Mad King was lucky enough. When he decided to stay on the balcony and enjoy the ‘spectacle’, he got out of that alive and unaware that his own daughter will probably die in his place.

Viserys entered the East Gate and saw smoke coming out of the Library Tower. He heard the fuss in the courtyard and hurried to see what’s happening. His father was still on the balcony and Barristan Selmy was running in his direction.

“Your Grace!” Ser Barristan had a terrified look on his face. “The princess is gone!”

“What are you saying?!”

“This,” he pointed to the tower, “this was a distraction! Young Stark says the wildlings attacked the keep! They wanted to kill you and took your daughter instead! Your Grace, those soldiers and guards in Winter Town…Stark men didn’t do it!”

The king moved with a stagger. “Where is my son?! Where is Viserys?!”

“Father!” Viserys called, approaching the Great Keep. “What is this? What happened?”

“Barristan! Gather the others! Take our best men and find Daenerys!”

“At once, Your Grace!”

“Son! Take Ser Arthur by your side! The wildlings have your sister!”

Viserys looked bewildered. “What?!"

No one is leaving this fucking hold!” the king shouted. “I’ll kill every damn wildling…” he continued mumbling to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cat! Cat!” Lord Stark searched for his wife, his face covered in sweat and ash. His heart was throbbing. As soon as he reached the latch to enter his chamber, a loud scream echoed throughout the storey.

Moving at a slow pace, Ned followed the sound.

[…]

Sansa saw the tower on fire from her window and then a stranger sneaked inside the gallery of the Great Keep. She knew that something was wrong and locked the door.

After a while, she heard a few maids screaming and crouched down under her desk, praying to the Old Gods.

All at once, someone hit her door, slamming it against the wall. A wildling stepped inside her room holding a bow and ready to shoot. He looked around and noticed a plate with food on the table.

Sansa removed a hairpin from her braids and clenched her fist around it. She could see him coming closer and covered her mouth to stop her irregular breathing.

Stopping in front of the desk, the man flipped it over. Sansa screamed, crawling on the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the floor.

Sansa shrieked.“No!”

He pulled her hair. “Shut up, little cunt! Come here!”

Sansa turned and kicked him, but the wildling punched her and busted her lips.

She put her hand over her mouth and then looked at the blood from her trembling fingers.

“You’re dangerous, aye? I’ll give you a good fuck and then I’ll slit your pretty throat.”

“Get your miserable hands off her!” Ned drew his sword and attacked the wildling. He missed the first strike.

The man quikly grabbed his bow. “Stay there! One move and this arrow will pierce her pretty skin!”

Ned moved carefully toward him. “You made a terrible mistake coming here and threatening my family!”

He smiled wickedly. “Did I?”

A high-pitched piercing sound was the next thing Ned could hear. The wildling shot Sansa and jumped off the window, falling and rolling on the ground.

“No!!!”

 

* * *

 

Jon was panic-struck. His horse galloped through the woods tracking the wildling who kidnapped the princess. Ghost followed the horse, running on high speed.

Two arrows passed by him and Jon looked back to see who’s shooting. He held the reins tighter.

“Come on, boy! Faster!”

The third arrow pierced the horse’s leg and the animal slammed Jon to the ground, neighing in pain. Jon groaned and tried to get up.

“Stay down, boy!”

 

* * *

 

In the northern Wolfswood at the foothills of the Northern Mountains, a group of wildlings were hiding in a cave waiting for their companions to come back from Winterfell.

Lighting a torch, one of them went outside to scan the surroundings and saw only one of his brothers coming on horseback.

“Orell! Where are the others?”

“Probably dead.”

“Did you do it? Is that shit dead?”

“No.” he said reaching for Daenerys. She had a sack over her head and was unconscious. “But I have his daughter.”

Orell carried her inside. The others were sitting in front of a fire to get warm.

“At last! Where are Craster and the ‘Lord of Bones’?”

“I lost them.”

“And the king?” Orell shook his head.

“You’ve brought us a whore instead?”

He took off the sack and revealed her face. “This is his daughter.”

Their leader came closer and squished her face. “What are we supposed to do with her?! We had to get rid of their king!”

“We could use some fun!” one commented and the others laughed.

Orell placed her on the ground an threw cold water on her face. “Rise and shine!”

Daenerys slowly regained her consciousness and looked around, her vision blurry. She saw Orell and jerked, breathing heavily.

“Where am I? Where did you bring me?”

The wildling had a vicious smile.“Calm down! You’re safe with us!”

A young man laughed. “Speak for yourself!”

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed and another wildling heaved into sight.

“Look who’s alive! What did you bring us Rattleshirt?”

The ‘Lord of Bones’ pushed Jon inside. His hands were tied behind his back and his face was bruised.

Daenerys saw him and her eyes widened. “Jon!”

“Daenerys…” He hasted trying to touch her, but Orell stroke him down.

“No!” She struggled and got slapped in the face.

“Don’t touch her!” Jon grunted.

Orell leaned closer to her ear and whispered: “I haven’t been inside of a woman for a long time and my cock is really hard. Let’s have some fun…” He touched her inner thigh and licked her face.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Oh, so you’re fierce. That means you like rough!” He ripped her dress off. “Look around!” he yelled. “See all these men? We are going to take turns fucking you and your pretty boy will be watching!”

All her efforts to squirm out of his grasp were useless. She cried out loud. “Don’t! Let me go!”

The “Lord of Bones” and another two men were holding Jon. He writhed in anger. “If you touch her, I swear —“

He didn’t finish his sentence. One of the wildlings kicked him in the stomach.

“Shut up, you piece of shit!”

All of them guffawed. Orell stooped down and tried to kiss Daenerys’ neck but she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He fell to the cold ground roaring with pain.

Rattleshirt let go of Jon and smacked her face quite hard, busting her bottom lip.

“You dumb bitch!”

Jon saw her bleeding. He writhed frantically and shouted in anger, his eyes bloodshot. “I’m going to kill you! You wretch!”

Orell managed to stand up, ready to attack the princess. Out of nowhere, Ghost leaped in front of him and growled. In a split second, the animal snapped his neck and rent his flesh to shreds. The wildling fell on the ground, his blood spilling around him. The others panicked and picked up their weapons, pointing them at Ghost. The dire wolf yapped and attacked another one.

Jon ran to untie the princess. She was sobbing. “It’s alright Dany…I’m here…”

Ghost chased the wildlings away and came near Jon. He caressed the top of his head. “Thank you, buddy.”

“Jon…”

“Shh, shh…it’s alright. Let’s get you home.” Jon pulled her into his arms and cradled her.

“I don’t want to go back…” she uttered between sobs, “I’ve had enough…”

“[sigh] I know…”

Daenerys nestled her head in the hollow of his shoulder, breathing in his scent. “You came for me…”

“Of course I did. Look at me…” He lightly cupped her jawline in his palm and rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t know why I’m so drawn to you…I know I’m not supposed to, but… I can’t help it.”

Daenerys reached up and caressed his face, closing her eyes. “Nor do I…” she whispered.

Their lips were now a feather's breadth apart. Jon stiffened his body in an effort to prevent it from trembling, his breathing getting heavier.

She gently kissed his cheek and Jon gave a guttural sound of pain as she touched his cheekbone.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m fine…” He cleared his throat. “Shall we go?” Daenerys nodded and both left the cave, Ghost walking behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark and they had no horses, so their only choice was to find another shelter and wait till morning. Jon knew that nearby was Ironrath, the castle of House Forrester, loyal bannermen of the Starks. They had built some wooden huts near the Northern Mountain.

“We must go down the valley. The Forresters are my father’s bannermen and we can find shelter not far away. We’ll start early morning. Now it’s too dangerous.”

She smiled and held his hand. “I’m fine with that…”

[…]

Howling sounds could be heard in the distance and Ghost disappeared. Daenerys and Jon walked hand in hand and surveyed the place.

“There…” he pointed at the ivy-covered hut, “Let’s go inside.”

The place looked like it hasn’t been used for a long time. The door latch was pretty rusty and the inside was full of spiderwebs. Jon picked up a stick and removed them.

A few bales of hay were stacked near the window. Jon arranged them in a group to use them for sleeping. Daenerys picked up some dusty rags and spread them over the bales.

“I’ve heard a purling sound outside. I guess there’s a spring. I’ll go fetch some water.” Daenerys nodded and Jon slightly smiled on his way outside.

The stingy air was coming through the broken window. She shivered in the damp foggy cold.

 

* * *

 

A few moments passed till Jon came back. He entered the hut and observed the princess rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

He took off his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. “Here…”

“Thank you…”

Bending down, Jon tore a pice of fabric from her gown and poured some water on it. “Come here…sit. We must clean that wound.”

She sat on the bales and Jon knelt in front of her. He gently started to wipe the blood off her lips. Daenerys contemplated him. She observed his long eyelashes, the outline of his supple lips, his expression wrinkles. For a brief moment he looked up and caught her staring. Daenerys gulped once and felt her cheeks flushing.

“Does it hurt?” he asked her softly.

She fidgeted. “A little…”

“I’m almost done. Try to stay still.”

Jon lost his focus. Her lips were so appealing. _She is so beautiful…_   His heartbeat went haywire and he wanted so badly to kiss her.

Jon looked from her eyes down to her lips and back. She was mirroring his body language, both leaning in and making strong and steady eye contact.

His gaze was so seductive, she felt the thumping beat of her heart. He brushed lightly his mouth against her injured lip, their noses rubbing together gently. Daenerys let out a small breath and closed her eyes. Jon reached for her hand and gently sqeezed it.

“Daenerys…” He traced the outline of her lip, breathing heavily and the next thing he felt was the warmth of her lips pressed against his. Both of them felt helpless, yielding to each other.

Jon kissed her softly, their lips sliding up and down from one another. They both stood up slowly, not breaking their kiss and he pulled her up by her waist onto her tiptoes. She clung to him, a swimming giddiness spinning  her round and round.

Jon’s mouth parted her shaking lips and both gasped for air. Daenerys bit the inside of her bottom lip. This was their first kiss, evoking from them sensations they had never known they were capable of feeling. He cuddled his princess close and she leaned her face into the crook of his shoulder, her lips pressed to his neck.

After a while, she led him to the bundles of hay, both laying on them. They huddled together for warmth, Jon embracing her from behind and burying his face in her silver wavy hair. It felt so nice. She felt safe. Both held each other’s hands tightly and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned Stark carried his daughter in the sickroom. She was crying in pain. The wildling shot her in her right shoulder and the wound was pretty nasty.

“Lay her down here!”

Maester Luwin grabbed a little bottle with milk of the poppy and poured it into a cup, mixing it with water.

“Take this, child. Drink…”

Sansa took a swig of the content and closed her eyes tightly.

“We need to take that arrow out and clean the wound before it gets infected.”

Sansa screamed as the maester pulled out the arrow and tossed it onto the floor.

“It’s alright, sweetie… You’ll be alright.” Ned Stark held her hand and kissed her forehead.

“Where is mother?” she asked weakly.

“She’s fine. We are going to be alright. Now rest. Maester Luwin will stitch that.”

Catelyn rushed inside. “Sansa!”

“Mother…” she cried.

Cat hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. “My girl…”

“I will go to see the boys. And the king. His daughter is missing.” Ned stood up.

“What?!” Sansa whimpered. “Viserys? Is he alright?”

Ned caressed her face. “He’s fine. I saw him outside with the king. Don’t worry…”

“The princess… if she’s been captured then we should be concerned. The Mad King will take his anger out on us.” Catelyn commented.

“Let’s hope he won’t…” Lord Stark kissed his wife and left the room.

“That man…” Sansa drew her mother’s attention, “he hated me so much. He wanted to hurt me… Why?”

“Because you’re someone he will never have. And because he is a savage. You’re alright now…” Catelyn stroked her red curls, while maester Luwin was stitching her wound and Sansa fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Ser Barristan and another six soldiers searched for Daenerys in Winter Town, but couldn’t find any trace of her. Robb knew Jon left to save the princess and joined the others a few hours later to help them.

“Where did you say you last saw your brother?”

“He left through the East Gate, Ser. But I can only guess the wildling took the princess in the Wolfswood.”

“Then we must go. The more time passes, the more dangerous it is.”

 

* * *

 

Jon woke up at first light in the morning. Daenerys was still in his arms and their fingers were laced together, over the center of her chest. He felt her and a tingling sensation rushed through his entire being. Suddenly he felt her trembling and turned her on her back. Her face was sweaty and she was burning up with fever.

“Dany…” He touched her face and his eyes widened. “Dany! Oh, no… she has a fever.”

“Don’t… father. It’s not my fault…” she mumbled.

Jon looked at her carefully and caressed her temple with his thumb. “I have to get her back to Winterfell.” He bent down and picked her up. Getting out of the hut, he rushed through the woods with Daenerys in his arms.

From afar, Ghost approached them carrying something in his mouth. Jon looked at his friend mindfully and his eyes narrowed. The dire wolf placed a human limb in front of his feet.

Jon was disgusted. “Hell…where did you get that, boy?” Through the bushes, he spotted out a horse and near it, a dead body lying on the ground. The man had his hand ripped off and Jon figured out what happened. Ghost killed him. He was dressed in fur clothing; a wildling.

“Daenerys…look at me. We must go back home.” She looked at him with her eyes partly closed and nodded slightly. Jon helped her to mount the horse and sit aside the equine, while he climbed up behind her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He held the reins with one hand and her waist with the other, firmly.

 

* * *

 

A few miles away from Winterfell, Ser Barristan and Robb came his way.

“Jon!” Robb shouted.

Barristan looked worried. “The princess…Thank Gods she’s alive. Is she alright?”

“She has a high fever. I must hurry.” Jon rode fast ahead, his brother and the knight following suit.

[…]

“Father, those stinky barbarians are getting out of control” Viserys spat. “We must go beyond the Wall and kill them all!”

“Kill them all? For what? Your sister is weak. She’s always been weak, just like your mother. Our ancestors would be ashamed of her! Visenya and Rhaenys would spit on us! They were warriors not dung!”

Viserys approached him. “You really hate her that much?”

King Aerys didn’t answer. He squinted and watched outside from his window, holding a goblet full of wine in his hand.

“What if it was me… instead of her?”

The king looked asquint at him. “You’re here. And that’s a good thing…”

Viserys heard horses neighing afar. “They found her.”

 

* * *

 

Jon dismounted his horse and took Daenerys into his arms. She seemed like she's suffocating. “Daenerys…?”

Talisa ran towards them, crying. “Your Grace!”

“Quickly! Lead me to her chamber! She's not feeling well at all!” His worry was noticeable on his face. Talisa nodded and Jon followed the girl. He speeded his paces and crossed the courtyard.

[…]

“Here, put her on her bed. I'll take care of her…” Talisa was quickly moving around to rip off sheets and make compresses for the princess. Daenerys was shaking and her eyes were closed. Jon put her on the bed and gently removed a strand of silver hair from her face.

“She has fever.” Jon said.

“[sigh] I don't know why she left this chamber… she could have died.”

He looked at his princess silently. “She’s been through a lot…” Talisa continued. “No one knows how much she suffered. No one…”

“Don't touch me!” Daenerys shouted, “It’s not my fault! Please…” She was delirious and her breathing was heavy. Jon's eyes widened and his heart broke seeing her like that. “Shh, shh… it's alright!” he said, his hands caressing her face. “Daenerys, look at me. It's alright… I won't hurt you…” His voice was soft. Daenerys looked him in the eyes and her body softened. She grabbed his leather jacket and clenched her fists on it sobbing. Jon pulled her gently into his arms, holding her head with one hand. “I’m here, my dear… I’ll always be here for you…” he whispered and a tear rolled down on his cheek.

Talisa stopped for a while and watched them silently. She looked at Jon. And she knew…

 


	6. "Revelation" - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Aerys humiliates his daughter, but she finds strength and comfort in Jon Snow's arms. He seems willing to do anything for her and despite the fact that he's an illegitimate son of a lord, the two of them inevitably fell in love with each other. While Tywin Lannister has hidden reasons behind the wish of marrying his grandson with Margaery Tyrell, at Winterfell different events occur, which may change the state of affairs for every individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ This story has mature content and/or profanity ⚠

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Follow me on: **

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-ice-got)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/burning-ice-got)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/burning.ice.got/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurningIceGot)

 

* * *

 

Casterly Rock

Lady Olenna and her granddaughter arrived in Lannisport and Kevan Lannister, the youngest brother of Tywin, escorted them to Casterly Rock. Cersei waited outside the gates and greeted the ladies.

“Welcome, lady Olenna… lady Margaery! We have waited for your arrival.”

“I am sure you did. I am glad to be here, but still… I would have preferred your father to receive us. After all, he’s the one who asked me to come to this place.” She answered frankly.

Cersei tried to hide her displeasure and faked her best smile. “Of course, my lady. I understand it perfectly. My father serves as ‘Hand of the King’ as you well know and his imperative duty is towards the Crown. He left me in charge to bring this matter to a successful conclusion. Please…” Cersei raised her hand gracefully and showed them the way.

Lady Olenna narrowed her eyes and studied Tywin's daughter carefully. She finally nodded and made her way through the gates. “Let’s talk then.”

 

* * *

 

Winterfell 

Daenerys’ fever dropped and she fell asleep. Jon didn’t want to leave her bedside at all for the next few hours. He was making the princess feel better and for that reason, Talisa didn’t let anyone enter her chamber.

Dany opened her eyes at long last and smiled, as the first face she saw was Jon's. “You’re here…”

“I’m here… I told you once you can always count on me. Do you remember that?” he caressed one of her cheeks.

A sudden knock came at the door and the three of them flinched. “I’m the king. Open this door. I want to see my daughter.”

“Quick! Hide in here!” Talisa opened Daenerys’ closet and pushed Jon inside. “Don’t make any sound. If the king discovers you're here, then we’re both as good as dead.”

After that, the girl opened the door and let the king inside.

“You can leave us alone, girl.” Talisa ducked her head and left. “How are you feeling, child?”

“Better… thank you, father. [sniffles]”

“What happened? How did you manage to get captured?”

Daenerys looked at him in disbelief. That’s not something she expected. She looked at her father and didn’t say anything.

King Aerys started to pace around the room, his hands clasped behind his back. “I asked you a question, child…” Daenerys straightened herself up and sighed.

“I don’t understand your question, father… Those men wanted to hurt us. To hurt me…”

“Yes, they did. But how could you let them lay their filthy hands on you? You are a Targaryen. If here you’re not able to protect yourself, then how will you do it in King's Landing?”

She gulped once, a sting giving her heart an ache. “Father…” One tear seeped on her cheek. Jon watched them through the narrow spaces between the planks and couldn’t believe his ears. Was her father really saying that?

“I came here in this shithole to make alliances. Something that miserable spider advised me to do, despite my doubts. And here I am, in a house full of rascals, who are waiting for the perfect moment to attack me…” the king turned and looked at her revolted, “not to mention that my own daughter is a puny girl who makes my life impossible. No wonder your mother died… you’ve been a nuisance since the beginning.”

Her father's words plunged inside her heart, threatening to break it into pieces. “What…?” she muttered between suspirations, feeling the salty flavour of her tears.

“Have they taken advantage of you? That would be the last thing we need now… some wildlings fornicating my daughter!”

Jon was wrathful. He clenched his fists and his body trembled in anger. _What kind of father is this fucker? How can he speak like that with his own child? Bloody king…_

“How can you ask me such things? I almost died! Those men wanted your head and I almost died because of that!”

King Aerys pounced on her and slapped her face, spouting his wrath. “How dare you speak to me like that? I’m your father! Your king, you damn girl!” Jon had a sudden strong and unreflective urge to come out and rip his head off. “I sent men to search for you for hours, because of your weakness and stupidity! I don’t even know why! You’ve always been a blight in our family… you ripped your mother on your way out and made her bleed to death. And now…now you’ve let a bunch of savages mock me and our name! You are such a disgrace!”

Daenerys looked at her father in disbelief, as the king tugged her arm harshly. “Now mark my words! As long as we’re staying in this muddy place, you won’t leave this chamber! Not even a moment! Do you understand? When your brother will be betrothed to that girl, we will leave and I’ll send you to the Sept. I don’t want you in my house anymore!”

The king left her room and she cried away. Jon rushed outside her closet and embraced her, keeping her clutched to his chest. “Dany… it’s alright. Shh…shh…” he tried to soothe her pain, while cradling her head in his arms. “Don’t listen to him…he’s insane. Look at me, please.” Her eyes were bloodshot. “Don’t worry…” he said and wiped her tears off. “You have me, alright? I won’t let anyone hurt you from now on, I promise… If I had known this, I would have taken you away from here. Away from everyone…” Jon rested his forehead against hers. “We would have gone somewhere… anywhere far from here. Just you and me…”

Dany closed her eyes and a deep sigh warmed her plump lips. “Jon…” Rubbing their noses together, she slipped her fingers into his black tows and kissed him. Jon cupped her face and gradually their kiss deepened. She welcomed his tongue with eagerness, mirroring each and one of his actions. Their first kiss wasn’t like this one. This kiss enkindled all of her senses, a fervent tingly sensation oozing between her thighs. She climbed onto his lap, kissing him with even more passion.

Jon kissed her back with the same intensity, his hand delicately gripping her hips. She could feel he was aroused. In one swift move, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, instinctively pressing his core against hers.

Her cheeks were bright red. His kisses were rather sultry, for her being craved more and more. For a few moments their lips parted and both gazed into each other’s eyes. She was shivering like a piece of lace in the summer breeze.

“I should go…” Jon said eventually, breaking the magic spell between them both. They quietened their desires and kissed each other tenderly. “I don’t want your guards to come here and catch me. I’ll come to see you, when it’s possible.”

Both went to the door and cracked it open. She looked around, but didn’t see anyone. “It’s clear. You can go…”

Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her one more time. “Sleep well, Your Grace…” They smiled lovingly at each other, before he sneaked out. She closed the door and leaned against it, nipping on one of her lips. His kiss was still imprinted there…

 

* * *

 King's Landing

Tywin Lannister was standing in one of the cellars of the Reed Keep, looking at the skulls of the Targaryen dragons.

Balerion the Black Dread, was the dragon ridden by Aegon the Conqueror during the War of Conquest. His skull was so imposing and the largest of them all.

“Blood of the Dragon…” narrowing his eyes, the lord stepped closer to touch Balerion’s cranium.  “What a humongous joke… Claiming that they have dragon blood in their veins; it sounds so ridiculous.” Tywin puffed and egressed the cellar.

Outside, maester Pycelle waited for him, holding a scroll in his hand. “My lord, a raven came with this from your house.”

“Thank you, maester.” He took the scroll and unsealed it, reading its content. With a sly smile, Tywin looked back at the old man.

“Maester, have you heard anything about Tyrion? I need that annoying son of mine here.”

“Not a word, my lord. He’s probably whoring somewhere… typical!”

Tywin gave him a black look. Realizing he crossed the line, Pycelle started to stutter. “Forgive me, my lord. If you don’t need me anymore, I will—“

“Yes, you go. I will call for you if you’re needed.” The old-aged nodded and left. “Insolent decrepit…” Tywin muttered under his breath. He opened the scroll once more and read what his daughter wrote on it.

_Father, I wrote this to announce you about the arrival of lady Olenna and her granddaughter. She was not quite pleased that I was the one greeting her and not you. We’ve talked about our plans and your disclosure. Joffrey was not happy about this matter, but now he seems to fancy the little rose. We need to know what we should do next. - Cersei Lannister, Wardeness of the West.  
_

He rolled up the scroll and drew in a deep breath, contemplating the surroundings. _Soon this will end and a new dynasty will make history…_ Lord Tywin turned his steps to the Great Hall and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Winterfell

Sansa was feeling better. She came outside for a stroll and noticed Viserys leaving the North Gate. He was ignoring her again.

“Sansa!” her mother called, “Come here, dear. We need to talk.”

Her eyes lingered a few more moments on the gate and then she turned around, following her mother to the Sept.

“Yes, mother…What do you want to talk about?”

Catelyn caressed her face, tracing her thumb over the bruise above her cheekbone. “How are you feeling, darling? I am really concerned… You’re not eating properly.” Sansa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Old Nan is complaining all the time. She said this morning that you didn’t touch your food.”

“Oh, mother… please. I have no time for lectures right now.” She turned to leave, but Catelyn grabbed her arm.

“Sansa… what is going on between you and the prince? Your father told me about him visiting your chamber and I don’t like that.”

“Not again… I don’t—“

“I saw him leaving. This is not right, sweetheart. Our soldiers spotted him in a brothel the evening you were attacked.” Sansa’s eyes widened. “My girl, I want to be honest with you. I don’t want you to marry that boy… Your father won’t tell you this, but I’m your mother and I remember quite well what the Mad King did to our family years ago.” Sansa gulped and looked at her mother surprised and upset at the same time. “Your aunt… she was a victim of them. She died because of them… I don’t want that to happen to you!” Cat cupped her daughter’s face and looked deep into her tearful eyes.

Sansa warded off and blinked a few times, tears rolling down her face. “What are you talking about? That happened years ago! Viserys is not like his brother!”

“No… he’s worse. If you go there, we’ll all die. They will trample us like beetles! You don’t understand… They’re not here only for you, child. I am sure they’re plotting something.”

“Why are you doing this? This is something I’ve always dreamt about! I want to be the queen! His queen! I love him, mother!”

“Love?! You don’t even know what love is! This is madness, Sansa! This fastidiousness of yours… Seven Gods!” she exclaimed.

“I don’t want to hear you saying another word! Just leave me alone!” Sansa bawled and stormed outside, slamming the door against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was lying down in bed, when Robb rushed inside his chamber and started questioning him.

“What the hell were you thinking? asked Robb infuriated. Jon jumped out of the bed, startled at his brother's sudden entrance.

“What do you want, Robb?”

“Ha! What do I want… I want you to tell me why did you go after her? Who gave you permission?”

“Oh, of course!” Jon answered visibly pissed and stood up in front of Robb. “So I should have let her die, right? Why? Because I'm just a bastard? I'm not allowed to touch the fancy people even if they're in trouble, because I'm not worthy of it?”

“Hey!” Robb shouted and gave him a hefty shove. “You should watch your tone! Just answer the damn question!”

“Which one?” Jon was breathing heavier with anger. He stepped closer, daring his brother to push him one more time. Robb grinded his teeth and clenched his fists, but didn't make any other move.

“Why did you go, Jon?” he asked again, his tone now lowered, but with the same fire in his eyes. Jon didn’t answer.

“What is happening between you two?”

Jon sighed. “What do you mean?”

“I saw the way she looks at you, Jon. And the way you look at her…” Robb reached for his forearm and held it in a vicelike grip. “What did you do to her?”

“Fuck off!” Jon tugged his forearm and gave his brother a fierce look.

“If the king finds out… you’re dead, Snow.”

Jon bursted out. “You’re insane! Get out! Now!”

Robb looked at him surprised. He’s never seen his half-brother so enraged. He puffed, a sarcastic smile spreading on his face before he left Jon’s chamber. As soon as the door closed, Jon punched the wall with a grunt.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Varys was standing on the balcony, looking at Ser Rodrick. The Master-at-Arms was training the young Stark boys with swords.

Ser Jamie approached him. “Enjoying the view, my lord?”

“Ser Jamie…”

“How is the king? I haven’t seen him since the wildling attack.”

“Oh, you didn’t?” Varys’ eyebrows rose a notch, “How is that even possible? You’re in the Kingsguard.”

“You really like to gibe people, don’t you?”

“My lord, I just emphasized the fact that you’re the one closest to the king.”

“Yes, but aren’t you the ‘spider’? The man who can find shit even in the darkest places of the world?”

Lord Varys smiled wryly. “Not all shits can be found, my lord. Some of them are close but without odor. So you can’t distinguish which one is in fact real.”

Jamie squinted. “Was that supposed to be an insult?”

“Not at all, Ser.” Varys ducked his head and walked down the wooden stairs, Jamie’s eyes following him.

 

* * *

 

Winter Town

Viserys looked grumpy. His father wanted Ser Arthur Dayne to accompany him everywhere, for his own protection.

“Your Grace, we shouldn’t be outside at these hours. After the attack, we—“

“Ser, please shut up! I already have to endure your company even when I have to shit.”

“My prince, your father gave some orders… I am sorry you have to –“

“Are you a nanny? Because I don't need one! You’re a total pain in the ass!” Viserys puffed in annoyance and hit his horse’s sides with his heels to move forward and outstrip the knight.

Outside the brothel, a redhead whore caught sight of the prince. She was looking at him, simpering. A smile crept on the corner of his mouth. “Ser Dayne, we will stop here. I want some ale.”

“Your Grace, that’s a whorehouse.”

Viserys looked back at him derisively. “I can see that. I’m not stupid!” He dismounted his horse.

“Is this wise, Your Grace? You are to be married.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “Lady Stark… Pff! She’s so dull… besides, I’m not married yet. I can do whatever I please and it’s not your right to question me. Don’t forget your place, Ser Dayne!”

“Yes, Your Grace…”

“Come on! Join me. I bet you could use a good drubbing right now.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. But I prefer to stay here. This is not a place for me…”

“As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

 

Winterfell

[knock] [knock]

“Enter!”

“Lord Stark, the king requests your presence.” He nodded and followed the guard. Opening the door to the king’s chamber, he stepped inside and the guard closed it behind him.

“Your Grace…”

The king was scribbling something on a scroll. He lifted his head and looked at Ned.

“Lord Stark…” he said while soaking the pen into the ink bottle, “How is your daughter?”

“She’s feeling better, Your Grace…”

“Good!” he paused, “…the last time we spoke after the wildling attack, she was in the sickroom. I’m glad she was not harmed…” The king stood up and stepped closer, placing a hand on Ned’s shoulder. “We must proceed soon with our alliance. I can’t stay here forever. I know you don’t like my presence here, even if you try so hard to hide it.”

“Your Grace, I—“

“Let me finish. I know that what happened 17 years ago cannot wipe off old scores. We both lost someone we love.” Ned gulped and looked down, disquiet feeling his guts. “Don’t worry so much for your daughter, Ned. She will be fine in King's Landing. Such a beauty deserves more than this.” The king patted his shoulder and sat again at his desk. “I’ve heard your bastard saved my daughter.” he continued.

Ned was bewildered and speechless. He didn’t know that. “Jon?”

“Ah, that’s his name… Yes, him. He seems to be a brave lad. I could use someone like him in King's Landing.” The king clasped his hands together on the desk and watched Ned carefully.

Ned tried to control his nervousness. “He’s too young, Your Grace…”

“That’s a good thing! Now it’s the perfect time for young boys to learn about true fights and sword skill. Since your daughter will come to live with us, I think she’ll be happy to have one of her siblings around. Moreover, your wife will be relieved to get rid of him.”

“I will speak with him about this, my king…”

“You don’t have to. I already said I’ll take him with me. You should be grateful, Ned. A bastard serving the king is a great honor. You may go now.”

Ned bowed and left. Walking along the corridor, his heart pounded fast. _This cannot be happening. Lyanna…[sigh]_

 

* * *

 

 Casterly Rock

“How is Highgarden, my lady? I’ve never visited the Reach before.”

“Oh… enchanting. We have fields of golden roses, and lots of grapes cover our castle. It smells divine…”

Joffrey smiled. “Sounds like heaven, my lady.”

“You should come one day, my lord. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Joffrey took her hand and kissed it. “That would be wonderful… Especially if I’ll be accompanied by such a beauty.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Margaery replied with a coquettish grin.

“Joffrey. Call me Joffrey.”

She giggled. “Alright… _Joffrey…_ ”

Lady Olenna observed them from the window, while they were walking through the garden.

“They like each other.” Cersei approached the old woman.

“Hmm… I can see that. Your son is very gallant.”

“And your granddaughter is stunning. Her grace and poise are unique. She could be a great queen one day. It suits her…”

Olenna huffed smiling. “I can see where this is going. We’ve talked about your father’s plans. Vaguely… I am still not very sure what he intends to do.”

“[sigh] I’ve sent a raven to inform him about this. All I know is that the king is out of his mind. He has wildfire under the Red Keep. My father wants to—“

“What does your father want to do? Overthrow the Mad King?”

Cersei looked at her silently and narrowed her eyes. “Tell me, my lady… since Aerys is king, what good did he do to this realm?”

“Don’t tell me about the good of the realm. I’ve seen how Targaryens act long before you were even born. Your father told me that our alliance would be a powerful one. Joining our houses would be a good thing, indeed. I agreed to come here, despite my doubts. But why should I do that? Why should I let my granddaughter marry your son? I don’t know your real intentions and surely I won’t risk her safety. If your father won’t come to speak with me, I’ll go back to Highgarden.”

Cersei looked at her with a gaping mouth. “Lady Olenna, this—“

“I don’t have any interest to hear anything else, my lady. If my granddaughter will ever rule, she’ll be ‘The Queen’… not just a queen. Enjoy your day!” She picked up a plate full of cheese and went on the balcony, giving Cersei to understand that she wants to be alone.

 

* * *

 

Inn at the Crossroads - Kingsroad

“What could I get for you, my lord?”

“An ale, Masha… and one chicken, please.” Tyrion sat at the middle table accompanied by Podrick Payne. The lad was his squire.

Tyrion was Tywin Lannister’s youngest son. Born with a medical condition called ‘dwarfism’, he grew up despised by his father and the people in general. They looked at him like he was a pestilence. For that reason they nicknamed him “The Imp”.

Tyrion used to be a womanizer, spending most of his time in brothels.

“My lord, where will we go next?” Pod asked him.

“I don’t know, lad. Let’s just enjoy life, shall we?” Pod gave him a smirk. “By the way… I’ve never seen you with a woman. Are you…?”

“Seven gods! No…”

“I’m just saying… Everytime we stop to a bawdy house, you just disappear. Letting me handle the ladies alone…”

“I’m sure that doesn’t bother you, my lord.”

The innkeeper came with their ale mugs.

“Thank you, Masha.” Tyrion winked at her and spanked her buttocks. Pod just widened his eyes, while sipping his drink. “What? I fucked her once…” The squire choked and spilled ale on his clothes. “Or twice…” Tyrion continued, “Can’t count now.”

“My lord! You’re something… really…”

Tyrion laughed. “There’s no cure for me, Pod.”

The young man shook his head, laughing. His face dropped as soon as he saw Sandor Clegane entering the inn. “My lord…” he whispered, gesturing towards the man. Tyrion looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck is father’s dog doing here?”

“Imp!” Clegane shouted.

“Hound! What a surprise!”

“Spare me the shit! Your father sent me. He wants you in King's Landing.”

“King's Landing? I haven’t been there since last year.”

“I don’t give two shits on that. He instructed me to get you there. So, move…”

“Come on! Don’t spoil the fun, dog! Sit with us. We can go after that.”

“I said…move! Don’t make me say it again. You’re wasting my fucking time!”

Tyrion stood up lazily. “You always have to be a cunt, right Clegane? Come on Pod…”

“Yes, my lord.”

Masha approached them. “What about the chicken?”

“Give it to someone else. Here…” He placed three golden coins in her palm and followed The Hound.

 

* * *

 

King's Landing

“No, no! That’s not good Mhaegen! You have to be more sensual. This is not convincing. Try again!” The girl started to touch herself, after she licked her fingers. Lord Baelish devoured her every move. He wanted his girls to be seductive for the clients. To master the art of fucking. Each new girl had to learn perversions and Mhaegen was one of those girls.

“Slowly…You have to incite a man, to make him lose patience. You have to be dominant, in oder to provide extreme pleasure. Men like to be teased, my dear. It’s like war. You have your opponent in front of you and he’ll expect the unexpected…” The girl closed her eyes and ran her hand slowly from her breasts, down her lower abdomen, rocking her hips.

“He will try to anticipate your moves and be ready to attack. But you have to be tricky… to lure him into your trap and finish him.” Petyr continued to watch her as she started to caress her womanhood and explore her sensitive spots. “That’s right, my dear…” Mhaegen moaned and threw her head on back, licking her lips. Another girl entered the room and saw her friend pleasuring herself.

“Come here, Barra! Sit next to your friend.” The girl obeyed him and took her place near Mhaegen. “Take off your clothes…” The girl undressed herself. “Now, both of you! I want to see a show. Give me a good show!” Barra leaned forward and started to kiss her friend. “Come on girls! Have some nerves!” Mhaegen was aroused already. She kneaded Barra’s breasts, while climbing onto her lap. The other girl gripped her hips and licked her nipples, both girls breathing laboriously. “Good!” Petyr clapped his hands. “More ardently! You have to forget about the reality, my dears. It’s just the two of you, now.”

Barra lost control and kissed her friend sensually. One hand reached Mhaegen’s pelvis and soon she felt two fingers working around her bundle. In a few seconds they forgot about Petyr’s presence and both adopted a position to satisfy one another. “Good!” Lord Baelish opened the door and called two men inside. “Fresh meat, my lords! Enjoy!” They grinned and lord Baelish closed the door, giving them privacy. “That's more like it!”

 

* * *

 

Winterfell

Arya was inside her chamber, playing with Nymeria.

[knock] [knock]

“Yes?”

“Sister, it’s me.”

She opened the door and let Jon inside. “Is there something wrong?”

“I want you to do something for me.”

She smiled. “Anything…”

“But this must be our secret. No one has to know…”

“Fine, fine… Just tell me what I have to do.”

Jon took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his sister. “I need you to give this to the princess. Can you do that for me?”

Arya widened her mouth. “The princess? Why on Earth would you give…OH!” she smirked at her brother and swooped upon the piece of paper.

Jon couldn’t contain his smile. “Please be careful. If someone sees this…”

“What did you write on it?”

“Arya… just deliver this.”

“Done!”

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys’ chamber was just around the corner. Arya peeped at the guards standing in front of the door. She had an idea. Walking towards them, she called Nymeria. “Come on girl!”

The guards saw her approaching and drew out their swords. “Close enough! Chase that beast from here!”

“She’s not a beast and she’s harmless. Please let me see the princess for a few minutes.”

“Fuck off, kid! No one is allowed to enter her chamber.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Well, then call her outside for a few moments. Nymeria misses her.” She said looking back at her dire wolf. “She grew used to the princess. Please…”

One man sneered at her. “You know what? I don’t care! Piss off!”

Daenerys heard the noise and opened the door. Arya darted forward, but the guard caught her.

“Let her go! Now!” Daenerys commanded.

“Princess, your father said—“

“I said let her go!” The man obeyed.

“Your Grace, we miss you. I wanted to see if everything is alright.” Arya embraced the princess and stealthily gave her the paper. Daenerys looked confused but she took it.

“Thank you, little warrior.” Daenerys smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I’m afraid we won’t see each other too soon…”

“No worries. I’ll try to visit you, Your Grace.” Arya kissed Daenerys’ cheek. “Good night!”

Daenerys bid her goodbye and closed the door. Unfolding the mussy piece of paper, she started to read. _\- Burned Tower. Midnight. -  
_

She looked outside and smiled, her heart thundering inside her ribcage. Reaching the latch of her door, she cracked it open. “Please, one of you call my handmaid. I need her to help me with my bath.”

“Yes, Princess…”

[…]

Daenerys paced around, impatiently waiting for her friend. After a while, Talisa entered her chamber.

“Come here…” Daenerys whispered, “I want you to help me. I need to go outside.”

“What? Now, Your Grace?”

“Yes, now.”

“How will you do that? Your father forbade you to leave this room.”

“I know…but this is important.”

“Tell me what I should do to help you, then.”

 

* * *

 

Daenerys knotted a few sheets to make a rope and tossed them over the windowsill.

“Here…grab this and hold it tight.”

“Your Grace, this is dangerous! What if you fall?”

“[sigh] I won’t if you hold this tight. Now… after I leave, please make sure the guards won’t notice my absence. Tell them I am resting and don’t leave my chamber under any circumstances. Not until I return.”

Talisa nodded and smiled at her. “Should I guess where you are going?”

Daenerys blushed and smiled back. “Not far…”

“Be careful! The height is at least 30 feet.” Talisa whispered as Dany started to climb down the rope.

In no time, the princess felt the ground under her feet and put on the hood. The courtyard was silent. She turned around and disappeared in the darkness. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Burned Tower_ was once the tallest watchtower of Winterfell. At least a century ago it was ruined by a lightning strike and no one rebuilt it.

Daenerys was outside the ruin. She looked up and saw it was pitch black. Feeling a thrill down her spine, the princess threw aside the ivy curtain and slowly passed under the stone arch.

The full moon enlightened the rooms. She trod lightly over the dry autumn leaves, her steps creating soughing sounds. “Everything looks amazing from up here.”

Daenerys whirled around, startled. “[long sigh] Jon…” He was standing at the top of the stoned stairs, looking down at her and holding a candle.

“Come up here.” Daenerys walked up to him and he reached for her hand. For a few moments both gazed at each other. Jon leaned forward and kissed her fondly. “You came...” he whispered.

She nodded and caressed his face. Jon placed the candle on a rock near the stone wall and picked up two wooden swords. “Take this.”

Danerys looked at him confused. “What is this for?”

“I saw you enjoyed the sword fighting with my sister. I want to train you.”

She took the sword from his hand and the weight of it pulled her arm down. “It’s heavy…unwieldy actually.”

Jon smiled. “This is not a broomstick like that sword Arya gave you to play with.”

“But I can barely hold it with my both hands.”

“Strong wrists. That’s the key, Your Grace.” he said, moving slowly behind her. Jon’s breath tickled her earlobe. She let out a slow breath herself as Jon grasped gently her forearms. “Try to hold it with one hand…” he hummed into her ear, making her skin prickle. Jon teased her and she knew it.

She took him by surprise though. Gripping the handle tighter, Daenerys spun around and the sword was just a few inches under his chin. “I guess you’re dead, my lord.” she said with a smug smile.

Jon was dumbstruck. He noticed the flexibility of her body and the perfect balance. Daenerys seemed to be a quick learner. Lifting his sword up, Jon showed her a dashing smile. “Sword up! Hit me…” He had a daring look.

Daenerys made her first attack. Jon parried the blow by holding his sword vertically. “Good… Again!”

The princess was indeed a sagacious girl and agile as a feline. At first she held the sword with two hands. Jon attacked her multiple times, but she fended off each one of his blows. Her body posture was perfect and the fact seemed so unusual for him, especially because she was wearing a gown. It was like she was born for this.

“Gods, you learn quite fast!”

She smiled. “I suppose that’s a good thing…”

Daenerys attacked him again, this time holding the sword in her right hand. This blow was stronger than the others. Jon was totally impressed.

“Now be careful at your feet.”

The princess looked down and Jon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest, holding the sword close to her neck. Daenerys breathed a sigh of surprise. “Now you’re dead…” he whispered. Jon was so close to her lips now, he felt his heart going wild. “First lesson: never do what you enemy wants you to do.” he continued, breathing even hastier than before.

She noticed his reaction and felt flustered. Those lips of his were driving her insane. “Not even this?” she lost control and plunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him greedily.

Jon’s body stiffened and both dropped their swords. She gently pressed her body against his, closing the gap between them. Leaning her head back, Jon kissed her with desire, both hearing the smacking sound caused by the intake of air through their closed lips. Daenerys unwittingly lifted one of her legs, her inner thigh slowly tracing his leathery pants. Jon touched her lower leg and lifted the fabric of her gown slowly, up her thighs, sliding two fingers along her smooth skin. When he reached her hip, his palm was flat on her skin and his fingers softly squeezed her flesh.

The lip pursing of their kiss continued to be heard and became more intense, as Jon tasted her with more desire, their tongues dancing around one another. Feeling his fingertips burrowing into her hip, Daenerys’ senses enhanced. She had a new need now, developing between her legs. It was an aching, but pleasant sensation she never felt before.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, both gasped desperately for air. Her lips were swollen, but looked more appealing than ever. She clenched her hands around the collar of his vest and leaned against the wall, pulling Jon into her embrace.

He felt as if he was spanned by a nascent beast, enveloping all his normal senses and crushing him from within. His look was so compelling.

“Kiss me…” she begged him, “…kiss me, Jon…” And he did. Eftsoons, his lips skimmed hers again, only to guzzle them afterwards.

It was agonizingly delightful. His tongue drew her lips in excruciating patterns. The intake of air caused pain to her lungs and his warm breath on her lips was overwhelming. Daenerys wanted to feel so much more of him. She slipped her hands under his vest and tugged at his shirt. Immediately after, she felt his scorching skin. His abdominal muscles were perfectly firm.

A low moan escaped his throat. Jon felt his insides seething at the way she was touching him.

“Please stop…” he implored her, panting and biting his own lip. The bulge in his pants was intensely painful.

“Why?” she mumbled and kissed him once more.

“Because I don’t know if I will be able to control myself anymore…”

A flush of red covered her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and exhaled deeply. Taking his hands into hers, she placed them on her hips. Daenerys looked ravishing.

Jon hurled forward and seized her mouth once again. He wanted her. Badly. The princess, in turn, was trembling but not from fear.

“Dany…” Jon broke the kiss, his hazel eyes piercing her very soul. “We should go back inside.” His thumb traced the outline of her lips. She closed her eyes and nodded. Probably that would be the best thing. Or else… some other things could happen.

 

* * *

 

 King’s Landing

Lord Tywin Lannister was in the council room, reading an old register with the help of an eyeglass.

“Pardon me, my lord. A raven came from Casterly Rock.” Pycelle handed him the scroll.

Tywin read it and frowned.

_Father, I am afraid we have a situation. Lady Olenna has certain doubts regarding this alliance. She wants to know your true intentions and she also demands your presence at Casterly Rock. Otherwise, she will go back home and reject our proposal. I am waiting for an answer. - Cersei  
_

“Bloody harridan…”

“Is everything alright, my lord?” Pycelle looked at him with a squint.

“Maester, bring me a pen and an ink pot.”

“Yes…at once, my lord.” the maester tottered along the room and opened a drawer.

“If that woman thinks I’ll leave the capital for her damn fastidiousness, she’s completely wrong…”

“Did you say something, my lord?”

“No. I was just lost in thoughts. Bring those things already. I don’t have all day, maester.”

Pycelle moved with a strange, wobbling skip and placed the writing tools on the desk, wheezing.

“Thank you. Now you may leave. I will stay in here for a while.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Placing a piece of paper in front of him, Tywin started to write a letter for his daughter.

_I received the scroll and I must tell you that is impossible for me to leave the capital. The king left me in charge with the matters concerning the Crown and I cannot neglect my duties, despite the madness surrounding us all. We could make an arrangement and she could come to King’s Landing as my guest. If she agrees, you will accompany her and her granddaughter. Let Kevan in charge and bring Joffrey with you. This is important, dear daughter. I need her army in order to reach the end of the line. I will summon our bannermen and prepare for the next step. Do your best to bring that woman here. -  Tywin Lannister  
_


End file.
